Elsa
by AccioVoldemortsNose
Summary: There was once a prophecy about a girl who would start the downfall of a prince. If only Elsa had listened. Loki/OC
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first attempt at a Loki/OC story, so bear with me here. **

**First of all, I own nothing you recognize.**

**And second, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Outerland. That was the nickname by the locals given to a small area of living in Asgard. The place was surrounded by forests and about a twenty minute walk from the palace. The inhabitants lived in nice homes made of wood from the neighboring trees. They never got cold from the abundance of the resource. In fact it was odd for a family to not have a pile of logs next to their house.

They all coexisted in peace. No one fought with another over food or land. Instead, they shared all they could and cared for one another. Once every cold season they all got together in one home, a person taking their turn every year, to have a large feast.

In one particular home was an archer. He was best in Asgard and quite possibly in all of the nine realms. He spent his days in the forest which was where he found the Outerland. No one really went to visit it, although everyone knew of its existence. So, naturally, the archer moved there immediately.

That was also where he found his wife. Her name was Sabi. She was a woman with fair skin with freckles that showed up easily, especially in the warm season. Her blonde curls flowed down her back and her blue eyes sparkled with energy. She had used to live near the palace. But then she came to realize that the need for adventure was too great and moved to the Outerland.

This is why she looked odd within the area. Everyone else had tan skin and dark hair and eyes. But despite the difference, the still accepted her.

The archer and Sabi married only one month after meeting. The two were one of those rare situations where it was love at first sight.

It was three months after they were wed that they found out Sabi was with child. Both were elated, very fond of the idea of having a baby. But after two months, Sabi became unsure of the situation. Was she really ready for this? To calm her nerves, Sabi decided to visit the prophetess, Volla.

So, once her husband went off to hunt, Sabi began her journey to Volla's hut in the woods. She followed the smoke coming from the hut and finally came upon it. The base of it was built out of wood and the roof with grass. Sabi went up the front steps and gave three knocks on the door. Footsteps were heard from the other side and then the door opened, revealing a short old woman wearing a long black cloak with a hood up. Her face was covered in wrinkles, from what Sabi could see.

"Ah," mused Volla. "The wife of the archer. What brings you here today?"

"I'm am scared, prophetess," answered Sabi.

"And you wish for a prediction?"

"Yes."

After a moment of thought, Volla smiled and stepped back. "Come in child, come in."

Sabi smiled back and nodding, wrapping the shawl she wore around her tighter. The house was dark and every step she took made the floor creak. Sabi followed and Volla, who walked very slow, took her into a completely dark room that was only illuminated by one candle.

Volla pulled up two chairs and say down in one, motioning towards the other. Sabin sat down in it.

"What is it that troubles you?" asked Volla.

"You see, my husband and I are expecting a child now, but I am frightened," answered Sabi.

"What is it that frightens you?"

"I do not think myself ready. And my husband demands a boy."

"I cannot change the gender of the child, my dear."

"I know, but I would like to know if you could tell me what it is."

Volla was silent for a moment, looking at the floor around Sabi's feet. She stayed like this for a while.

Worried, Sabi leaned forward and touched the old woman lightly on the shoulder.

"Prophetess," she said. "Are you alright?"

It was silent for a few more seconds, but suddenly, Volla's head shot upwards to look at Sabi. Her hazel eyes turned black and her skin went pale.

_"She will be born at winter's end_

_And will become both princes' friend_

_But it will be one for whom she has care_

_It is also this one who will fall with despair_

_No harm will she mean; neither trouble_

_But no matter, his heart will turn to rubble_

_And the two shall fall apart_

_Their souls inevitably to depart"_

Volla's eyes and skin turned normal once more and she coughed a few times, sounding like she was trying to get rid of a lung.

"What is wrong dear?" asked Volla.

"N - nothing," lied Sabi who was incredibly frightened at the situation, all lines of the prophecy running through her head.

"I am sorry, child, but I believe I am falling ill." Volla coughed again.

Sabi nodded and thanked Volla for her time before leaving. She would never forget any line of that prophecy.

And at winter's end in the Outerland, a girl was born to the archer and his wife.

And they named her Elsa.


	2. Chapter One

**Hello everyone.**

**This chapter takes place before Thor, just as the next one does. Then the movie starts.**

**I hope Loki doesn't seem too OOC. This is my honest interpretation of him when he is with someone he has feelings for (it's no secret) and before his life gets flipped turned upside down (cause he moves to his aunt and uncle in Bel-Air. Excuse my lame joke.)**

**Jen Lennon: Oooh that's good to hear!**

**dragonrain618: Hey thanks! I thought it sucked haha.**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: I don't even know myself haha. And I'm so excited that you're reading this one too! *spazz attack***

**DarkDemon01: Yay! Hopefully it doesn't end up being horrible!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was nothing quite like archery to calm Elsa down. After yet another fight with her younger sister and her mother refusing to help, Elsa was riled up. She fought with her younger, arrogant sister constantly. Elsa was not Eris. Eris had their mother's blonde curls and pale skin while Elsa had their father's awkwardly wavy dark brown hair and tan skin along with his big brown eyes. And, like their father, Elsa was a natural at archery meanwhile Eris was a natural at flirting.

If only their father was still alive.

Ever since his death, Elsa had been an outcast in her own family. Eris was obviously the favorite. She was good at talking with people and was the ideal woman for a man. Elsa, however, enjoyed pranks and always had a sarcastic remark to everything. She loved playing with words and rolling around in the dirt.

Elsa let an arrow go and watched as it hit the bullseye of her target. After pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, fustrated it didn't stay in her regular braided bun, she grabbed another arrow from the sheath laying next to her on the ground and brought it up the string. After drawing back and aiming, Elsa let the arrow go. However, while in the air, the arrow turned into ice and fell to the ground, breaking into pieces.

Knowing who it was, Elsa smiled and picked up another arrow.

"Come to mock my nonexistent sorcery skills again, Loki?" she asked, not turning around.

"I see no reason for me to do that," answered the voice which belonged to the god of mischief. "Why would I?"

"Because you are much better at it than I am. At least I still have my arrows."

"Ah, but what is an archer-" Elsa suddenly realized that her bow was not in her hand "-without her bow?"

Elsa finally turned around to face Loki, a smirk on his pale face. In his hands was her bow.

"Give it back, Loki," ordered Elsa, though she did not lose her smile. "I'm warning you."

Loki took a few steps forward. "And what shall you do if I don't give it back?"

"I shall tell the librarian that you have stolen at least four books."

Loki's smile widened. "And you expect her to believe you? You haven't a silver tongue."

"But you know that it's probably true," said Elsa. "But them again, I do not see you as a thief."

"I merely borrow them longer than intended."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Elsa managed to steal her bow back and went to the practice target and collected her arrows. She heard Loki clear his throat nervously behind her. Confused as to why Loki was actually nervous about something, she turned around to look at him.

"Mother and father are hosting a party tomorrow evening in celebration of Thor becoming king," explained Loki, a slight grimace on his face. "They asked me to bring you this invitation as the last time one was sent, the messenger got shot by one of your arrows."

"He looked like bear," defended Elsa with a frown.

"Anyway, they would be honored if you were to attend. Your mother and sister as well."

Elsa frowned at the last part and saw that Loki didn't look to pleased with it either. He disliked Eris nearly as much as Elsa. And Sabi wasn't quite find of Loki, despite him being a prince. She was always trying to get Elsa to distance herself from him. But she never listened.

"I will be sure to tell them," she said as she let another arrow go. "Just as long as you promise me you will use your magic on Fandral if he flirts with Eris."

"Why so protective of your sister?"

"It is not just her. I simply wish to not have him as a brother in law."

Loki laughed. "I am sure the day he announces that he will be is the last day he breathes."

"You are not wrong, my friend."

There was silence except for the sound of another arrow hitting the target.

"So are you going to attend the celebration?" asked Loki uncertainly.

"Of course," answered Elsa. "Only because my King and Queen ask for it. You know I am not one for parties."

"Just because of that?"

Elsa scoffed and turned around again. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Thor has been speaking of you often-"

"You believe I simply want to attend to be with Thor?"

Loki looked at his feet.

"I love Thor like he is my brother, but I would never consider him anything more. He's arrogant, he seeks battle and he is far from wise."

The god of mischief looked up and made eye contact with Elsa.

"That is what you really think?" he asked.

"That is what I really think."

Loki lifted his chin into the air defiantly and smiled. "I look forward to your response."

* * *

Once Loki was gone, Elsa collected her arrows and put them in her sheath. She slung it over her head and carried her bow as she began the journey back to the Outerland.

The cabin in which Elsa lived was on the far side of the area. It was by far the biggest of them all and also the most warm. Many people would visit and Sabi, being a generous host, would let them all in. Elsa wasn't normally around during the day when this happened and Eris had taken to wandering around near the palace, so therefore Sabi was alone with all of the Outerland's residents.

"Good evening, Elsa," came a rough voice from the village's main fire pit.

"Good evening, Jebdah," she responded politely.

Jebdah's main job in the Outerland was to add logs to the fire when needed. He was a beefy man and was always covered in dirt. His head was bald, but a curly gray mustache hung above his lips.

Elsa continued past Jebdah and luckily encountered no one else in the village. She entered her cabin and set her bow down on the table.

"How many times must I ask you to put that in your room?"

Elsa was caught yet again by Sabi. The woman's formally beautiful face was now full of wrinkles and freckles. Her hands were placed at her hips as she gave Elsa a dirty look.

"My apologies, mother," answered Elsa. "But as I understand, Eris is allowed to set her dresses on the table."

"Yes, but that is a weapon."

"Not currently as it is simply sitting there. It does not shoot arrows by itself, y'know."

Sabi rolled her eyes. "Just go clean up for supper."

Elsa curtsied dramatically before picking up her arrows and walking across the house towards her bedroom.

Her bedroom was across the hall from Eris. The door to the younger girl's room was closed and Elsa assumed she was trying on her collection of dresses yet again.

Elsa entered her room and set her bow and sheath on her bed. She walked outside to the back of the house where a large bucket of water sat. She lifted up a handful of water in her hands and threw it at her face. She dried it off with a nearby towel.

She went back inside to find Eris no longer in her room, but sitting at the table. Sabi was just bringing over their dinner. Elsa pulled out her chair and sat down across from Eris, their mother at the head of the table. There was one empty chair for their deceased father. No one had touched it since he had passed.

"We've been invited to a celebration at the palace tomorrow night," stated Elsa, shoveling food into her mouth in an un-ladylike manor.

"What is it for?" asked Sabi, yet again ignoring her eldest daughter's lack of manors.

"The cause is for Thor being made king."

"Did Fandral invite us?" asked Eris in her annoying and unnaturally high voice.

Elsa finally looked up at her younger sister. The blonde had her hair up in an intricate way and her dress was far too fancy for the village they lived in.

"No, it was the King and Queen," answered Elsa. "And you _must_ stop with Fandral."

"Then who delivered the message?"

Eris had a smirk on her lips that Elsa knew all too well. She was looking for a fight.

"Prince Loki."

Sabi gave a loud sigh and Elsa whipped her head to the left to look at her mother.

"I am sure it was because he was available at the time!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I bet he volunteered," suggested Eris. "They have servants for such trivial tasks."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because Loki fancies you as you do him."

"You don't know Loki." Elsa could feel her heart beginning to race.

"How can you be so sure? I've heard so much about him. Do you speak with anyone else in the palace, or is it to only the liar you call a friend?"

"I have to spoken about others! Do you not remember me mentioning yesterday that I once again triumphed over Thor at archery?"

"And the archery! All you talk about are those stupid bow and arrow skills!"

"Those bow and arrow skills happen to be the reason you have food on your plate everyday."

"We could easily get food at the palace if you're so smug with the princes! You only want to be like father!"

"You sound like it's a bad thing."

"He abandoned us!"

"He didn't abandon us, he died!"

"He let himself rot away!"

"That's enough!"

The two girls stopped their fighting when Sabi cut in, slamming both of her fists on the table. Elsa realized she had stood up.

"We are going to the party," said Sabi, "but you two must behave."

Eris went back to picking at her food while Elsa tried to control her breathing.

"May I be excused?" she asked.

Sabi nodded, not making eye contact.

Elsa made a point of slamming her door shut when she entered her room. She was tempted to climb out her window for some fresh air, but the last time she was caught for that, she was banished from archery for two weeks. It had been painful.

So instead she picked up the arrows she hadn't finished and began working on them. Suddenly, something slid out from underneath her bed and she jumped back while containing a squeal.

It was an emerald green snake that slithered around on her floor. Elsa put a hand on her chest as she felt her heart beating rapidly. There was one thing in the entire world that could potentially kill Elsa by fright and that was snakes. She hated the slimy creatures. But she soon realized that it was no ordinary snake as it stared up at her with interest.

"This trick is getting old," she told it. She put on boot on its middle to stop it from moving. "By the way, we'll be attending tomorrow night. Make sure you have a plan to distract me from strangling my sister."

* * *

Elsa awoke with the sun the next morning. She had fallen asleep after the snake disappeared, but not before giving a low chuckle. After dressing in her hunting gear, she grabbed her bow and sheath full of arrows and silently headed out of the cabin to head to the palace for to hunt with Sif.

Jebdah was already piling wood next to the now non-extant fire and muttered a "Good morning," to Elsa. He was not a morning person.

She began walking towards the palace. Branches and leaves crunched under her boots. The massive trees blocked the view of the sun and Elsa didn't mind.

"You're later than usual."

Elsa looked up as she climbed the steps to the palace's entrance to see Sif already coming down, her dark hair in a hight ponytail. She carried her own bow and arrows.

"I did not wish to wake Eris," explained Elsa. "I would like to spend at least a few hours without wanting to shoot her."

Sif smiled. "Fandral asked about her yesterday."

Elsa looked over at Sif as they walked side by side to the forest. "And what did he say?"

"He wanted to know if she is coming to the party tonight."

Elsa groaned. "Why must he take interest in my sister? I don't know how anyone can stand her."

"Is it safe to assume that you two argued?"

"Last night."

"Do you mind telling me?"

"She made a big fuss over Loki being the one to give the invitation."

Sif merely nodded and did not respond.

"Sif?" asked Elsa, stretching out the warrior's name. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well...what did she say about Loki?"

"She believe him to fancy me. She thinks he volunteered to give the invitation."

"I may not like your sister, but she is not wrong."

Elsa scoffed as she stopped walking. Sif followed suite and looked Elsa in the eyes.

"Elsa," continued Sif, "we all see the way he looks at you."

"That means nothing."

"And the way you look at him."

Elsa scoffed again.

But Elsa couldn't help but wonder if Sif was right.


	3. Chapter Two

**This is the only other chapter that takes place before Thor.**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: Awww, that totally made my day haha. And thank you, I was so nervous about that part.**

**dragonrain618: Thanks! And dear God, I hate Eris so much omg. I've never hated my own character so much haha.**

**Jen Lennon: Thank you! That certainly makes me feel good!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_A nine year old Elsa sat perched in a tree. Her face and hair was covered in dirt and leaves in order to fit into the wilderness better. Her bow was drawn and an arrow was aimed at a large rabbit. It was the biggest she had ever seen and knew it would easily feed herself, her mother, sister and dying father._

_Just before she was about to let go of the arrow, the rabbit seemed to see something and took off out of fear. Elsa cursed under her breath, using a few of her father's favorite swear words that he always used when he was in a situation like this._

_Elsa could tell now that there was someone else in the forest. Something was off and another presence was there. She jumped from tree to tree until she found him._

_A boy not much younger than her was sitting in a secluded area between four trees. There were less leaves and branches here than in other parts of the forest. His pale complexion contradicted his dark hair. Elsa couldn't see his eyes as they were devouring the words of a book he was reading._

_Elsa aimed her arrow at him and shot, hitting her target. His book now had an arrow going through it, but the boy didn't seem to care. He even went on to turn a page._

_Frustrated, Elsa jumped down in front of him. "What are you doing?"_

_"I think it is obvious," he answered lazily._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Again, obvious."_

_Elsa scoffed. "You're scaring the animals away! How am I suppose to catch anything?"_

_"You could be quicker."_

_The boy finally looked up at her and she saw that he had bright emerald eyes. He looked down at the arrow and ran a finger along it._

_"Where did you get this?" he asked seriously._

_"Why do you care?"_

_"It is fine craftsmanship. Dare I say it, this is better than anything at the palace."_

_"Palace?" repeated Elsa._

_"That's where I live," he answered like it was nothing._

_"Why do you live there?"_

_"I'm a prince. My name is Loki."_

_Elsa now felt very foolish. She had shot an arrow at one of the two princes of Asgard. Fantastic._

_"I made the arrow," she said at last. "My father showed me how."_

_"Your father is the famous archer, yes?"_

_"Yes. And he is dying. That is why I must be hunting."_

_"Well, then I shall leave."_

_"What?"_

_Loki got up and brushed some dirt off of his trousers._

_"I would not want to be the reason your father dies."_

_"What?" Elsa repeated._

_"The animals will come back once I leave, right? Then I will leave."_

_And then before Elsa could say anything, Loki walked away. She blinked and he was gone._

_Later that day, Elsa had managed to catch a smaller rabbit, but that was it. She knew it wouldn't be enough for the entire family, but maybe some of the other Outlanders could offer some food so that she didn't have to go to bed with an empty stomach._

_Elsa made her way back to the village and found herself utterly surprised. There in the center of the village sat a wagon full of the finest meats. The villagers were of course taking their fair share, Sabi being one of them. She was smiling happily as she placed the meat in a basket. Elsa approached her mother._

_"It is our lucky day!" she exclaimed. "The royal court has sent us this!"_

_There was no doubt in Elsa's mind that this was the work of the prince. She had no idea why he had done this, but she was forever thankful as her father's last meal had been the best of his life._

* * *

Elsa stood in front of her mirror. It wasn't a good mirror as it was dirty and cracked. But Elsa could still properly see her reflection and that was good enough for her.

This was her least favorite part of parties. She hated getting into her gown and hated looking at her reflection.

Those in the Outerland weren't as beautiful as the rest of Asgard. And in Elsa's mind, she was the worst. Her tan was uneven and there were splotches of dirt on her skin that she couldn't wash off. Her eyes were too big and her nose too small. Her bottom lip was bigger than her top and, of course, her hair was the worst part about her. So, just as she would any other party, she redid the braided bun.

Elsa normally didn't care about how she looked. She spent so much time in forests and sparring with the others that it was natural for her to get dirty. But when she was attending a formal event in the palace, she couldn't help but compare herself to all of the women there and how they were much more beautiful and graceful than her.

The archer's gown was of deep green color. She managed to get out of wearing a corset as she hated the blasted thing. Sabi would be more concerned over the look of Eris than Elsa. Eris was the pretty one. She was the one who would end up marrying someone with power.

Elsa's gown was sleeveless and went down to her feet. She had made some changes to it before putting it on so that she was less likely to trip over it.

Sighing, Elsa slipped on her sandals. She would have much preferred to wear boots. They were far more comfortable.

Elsa left her room and could see Sabi and Eris in the other bedroom. They didn't even notice Elsa when she walked past the door.

Eris was wearing a light blue dress with short sleeves. It was slightly more poofy than Elsa's and made Eris look like some sort of doll.

"You look so beautiful!" exclaimed Sabi.

For a moment, Elsa believed Sabi might have been talking to her, but was incredibly disappointed to turn around and see Sabi putting a necklace around Eris's neck. Scowling and saddened, Elsa went outside and sat on the front steps.

Once they were all ready, they walked to the palace, taking the proper path. Elsa walked behind her mother and sister as they walked through the front door, being let in by the guards. They made their way to the ballroom as they did every time they were in attendance to a celebration at the palace.

A large throne sat on the far end where Odin sat next to his wife, the two of them watching the party. Servants buzzed by, doing their duties and making sure everyone was happy. It wasn't long before Eris wandered off and Sabi was approached by her own friends, leaving Elsa alone.

"Elsa!"

There was no mistaking Volstagg's voice and Elsa turned, smiling at her friends as they stood by a feast of food. She quickly walked over to them all as best as she could in those infernal sandals.

"Everyone is here now!" exclaimed Fandral. "This must also mean that Eris is here, yes?"

"You are not to flirt with my sister," ordered Elsa. "And I will know if you do."

Her eyes flickered over to Loki who was smirking at her. He stood next to Thor who showed no notice of the interaction.

"Elsa!" Thor nearly shouted. "I believe you owe me a dance!"

"And I believe that wasn't a real bet."

"Nonsense, you shall dance with me!"

Before Elsa could protest, Thor had taken her hand and led her to what was the dance floor. Couples were having a good time as they swung each other around, some already clearly intoxicated.

"You look beautiful tonight, Elsa," said Thor once he had a hand on her waist and she had a hand on his shoulder.

Elsa felt better at hearing the compliment, knowing that Thor, unlike his brother, was terrible at lying.

"Are you implying I don't look beautiful any other day?" she asked innocently.

Thor frowned and then laughed. "You always have a way with words, my lady. No wonder my brother is so fond of you."

Why did everyone keep brining up Loki to her?

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Even I, who you have always called oblivious, can see he harbors feelings for you."

"You must be mistaken."

Elsa felt slightly panicked at the tingling feeling in her stomach when Thor said this.

"I think it is you that is mistaken, dear Elsa."

"Well, I-"

"May I cut in?"

Elsa turned to see Loki standing next to him. She could feel heat rising to her cheeks when she thought about if Loki had just listened to their conversation. And Elsa _never_ blushed.

Thor smiled. "Of course!"

He winked at Elsa who frowned in return, but turned it into a smile when she turned to Loki. He grabbed her waist as they began to dance in silence.

"How was your hunting trip?" he asked.

Elsa hid her confusion as best as he could. Loki never asked about things like that.

"A bit average," she answered. "We did not get anything big, however."

Silence again.

Loki suddenly leaned down to her left ear. "I have a plan."

Elsa instantly remembered what she said to the snake the night prior and smiled.

"Care to tell me?"

Loki smiled back and took her arm once the song ended. He seemed to take them out of the palace unnoticed. Of course, Elsa was immediately wondering where in the world they were going.

Elsa soon realized that Loki had led her to the spot where they had first met. Loki was never really sentimental, so she wasn't quite sure why they were there or what Loki's plan was.

"I thought this place might be calming."

Elsa sat down on the ground unable to disagree with him. Despite being slightly uncomfortable from sitting on branches and leaves, it was a very calming place to be.

She watched as Loki sat down beside her, but he was a farther distance away from her than he normally would be. Elsa couldn't help but think of her conversation with Sif from that morning.

"Something troubles you," noticed Elsa.

She could tell Loki looked distant, as though he was thinking of something else.

"Loki..."

She grasped one of his hands in hers like she always had before when something troubled him. She could recognize the face he made. He was thinking about Thor or at least something to do with him. Normally when Elsa took his hand, he wouldn't respond, but when she did it this time, he seemed to tense up. She wondered briefly if everyone had been wrong. Maybe he didn't like her at all and was simply being kind. But Elsa knew better. Loki was never "simply kind."

"What has Thor done this time?" she asked.

Loki scoffed. "He is becoming king."

"Do you wish for the throne?"

"I do not think Thor will be a fit king."

"I didn't ask if you think he will be a good king. I asked if you wish for the throne."

Loki was silent as he twisted a blade of grass through his fingers. Elsa still grasped his other hand with no intention of letting it go.

"I wish to be equal."

Elsa scooted closer to him. She had known all about his envy and jealously and thought it was ridiculous. Thor and Loki were two separate people. They both had different strengths and different weaknesses. Yet in Elsa's eyes, they were equal.

Elsa knew there was nothing she could say. Loki would always feel this way and all she could do was listen to him and be there for him like he once was for her at the death of her father. It had been different then, seeing as they were two strangers, but Loki was not Sabi who was unresponsive at the time and he was not Eris who was too young to understand. And Elsa would never forget when she cried on his shoulder and then told him that if he spoke of that, she'd shoot him in the eye.

Now all she could do was return the gesture and be there for him.

"We should probably head back," said Loki suddenly. He stood up, bringing Elsa up along with him as she was determined to not let his hand go. However, she lost her grasp of it when he started walking away. She tried her best to keep up with him, her sandals getting caught on the branches.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Elsa asked, cursing Loki for having such long legs while she had short ones.

He laughed. "You are worried about the god of mischief?"

"I am worried about my friend."

Loki stopped. Neither of them had ever come out before and called each other a friend out loud. Elsa could tell Loki was feeling very happy, though he masked over the emotion. Instead he turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I promise you, Elsa, that I will be fine," he said with a smirk. Elsa smiled back as the two walked back to the palace like the shadows they were.


	4. Chapter Three

**So this is where the movie starts.**

**And also when the drama starts. ****Muahahaha.**

**dragonrain618: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**blown-transistor: Hahaha I see what you did there.**

**JustYourAverageWitch: I hope so too...what am I saying, I already know what happens :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next day Elsa found herself in front of her mirror again. However, this time she was not wearing a dress, but her armor and formal attire, just as Sif would be, except Elsa was in green, like the colour of leaves. Although she wasn't a warrior having declined the opportunity to be one saying that her family came first, she was still considered one in the eyes of Odin and Frigga.

Elsa finished braiding her hair and then pinned it back in its regular bun before heading out of her room. Both Sabi and Eris were dressed in their gowns, Sabi in yellow and Eris in blue. The younger girl did not look at Elsa when she came in, but Sabi gave a small smile.

Once they were all ready, the began walking towards the palace along with the rest of the Outerlanders. Like always, Elsa walked behind her mother and sister while they gossiped about everything. Elsa was never interested in what they said. She didn't care for spreading rumors.

Once in the palace, Elsa quickly left Sabi and Eris to approach Sif and the Warriors Three who were all standing in the front of the Throne. Sif smiled as Elsa stood on one side of her, Hogun on the other. Then came Fandral and Volstagg.

"I hope this goes quickly," said Volstagg. "I'm famished."

"Nooo," replied Fandral sarcastically, dragging out the word unnecessarily.

"Are you attached to that pretty face of yours? Because one more word, and you won't be."

"My, we _are_ hungry, aren't we?"

Fandral then turned to Hogun.

"Oh, come on Hogun, smile!" said the so called charmer. "You can do it, even you, Hogun the Grim. Just one smile! Okay, half a smile. Okay, forget the smile, just show some teeth. Remember, we are the Warriors Three!"

"Fandral, he's _not_ going to do it," said Sif. "But if you want a challenge, I know a greater one for you!"

"Name it Lady Sif!"

"Keeping your mouth shut."

Elsa smiled. "And what a challenge that will be."

It wasn't long before everyone got into their places. The Warriors Three were placed on the left side of the stairs that led up to the throne while Frigga stood at the top of the right side and Sif on the bottom. Seeing as Elsa did not have the same status as them, she simply stood near Sif.

Loki came in alone as two lines of guards formed and everyone was pushed to the sides to watch. They applauded as their youngest prince made his way forward. He gave Elsa a smirk and she couldn't help but notice it was meant for her and only her. However, she ruined the moment but lifting a hand to her forehead, making only her index and pinky fingers stick up and mocked the horned helmet he wore, just as she always did. Loki rolled his eyes, the smirk not leaving his face until she was out of sight.

The screams were deafening as Thor made his appearance wearing his armor and his red cape. His helmet sat upon his head and he raised Mjolnir in his hand triumphantly.

Thor continued forward, walking in between the two lines of guards. He flipped the hammer in the air and pointed it at the audience, a large arrogant smile on his face.

"Oh, please," muttered Sif. The female warrior looked over at Elsa, the two of them sharing an eye roll at their friend.

The god of thunder turned around in several circles and raised both arms into the air. He yelled a few times, only making the audience scream more. He approached the stairs and kneeled while shedding his helmet. Thor's smile widened and he winked up at his father.

Odin rose and used his staff to hit the ground. It silenced everyone in the palace. Elsa watched eagerly as she lowered her hands from clapping.

"Thor," began Odin, "Odinson. My heir. My first-born. So long and trusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. It's power has no equal. It's a weapon to destroy, or as a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms since the time of the great beginning. Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear," answered Thor.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

Thor raised Mjolnir in the air. "I swear!"

"Then on this day, I Odin, All-Father, proclaim you-"

There was silence as Odin stopped himself. Elsa looked around at everyone. Then Odin muttered two words.

"Frost giants."

* * *

Everyone had been immediately ushered out of the throne room. The celebration had been cancelled and would continue when Thor was actually made king.

"Elsa," called Sabi down the corridor, "come!"

"You go on, mother!" Elsa yelled back. "I will stay here."

"Elsa..."

"I will be fine. Just take Eris home."

Sabi nodded at last, knowing that Elsa was as stubborn as the late archer the young woman called a father.

Once alone, Elsa wandered the halls aimlessly before turning a corner and walking right into Loki.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as they both caught their balance.

Loki laughed. "You must be deep in thought."

Elsa smiled up at him, but then frowned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Frost Giants got into the weapons vault."

She frowned. "What? How is that possible?"

"I do not know."

Elsa furrowed her brow at Loki. His voice seemed a bit careless, as though the Frost Giants getting into Asgard was no big deal. She wanted to say more, but Loki spoke before she could.

"I am off to find Thor," he said. "I suggest you find the others."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Elsa standing there in confusion.

* * *

Sabi hadn't wanted to leave Elsa at the palace. She knew that her eldest daughter wouldn't be in danger of course, but it most likely meant she'd be with Loki some more.

It hurt the woman to try to get Elsa away from that prince. She knew Elsa cared for him even though the girl was oblivious. She had seen the two of them dancing the night before. It had been obvious. But Sabi knew the more time Elsa spent with Loki, the more the girl's heart would be broken.

Sabi didn't really care about what happened to Loki. Elsa was her child and she was going to do everything to protect her. It was a mother's duty.

"How come all of the palace loves Elsa?" asked Eris bitterly as they approached the Outerland.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Sabi.

Eris scoffed and kicked a nearby rock. "I do everything prefect, yet _she's_ the one who is friends with the princes."

"Your sister is no ordinary woman." That was true. Elsa had grown up to be just like her father and, dare Sabi say it, her mother. At one point Sabi had wanted adventure. She had wanted more than just being a maiden and having to do everything she was told. It was just like Elsa. But Sabi changed when she heard that prophecy. Everything about her changed.

"I hate her," said Eris under her breath.

"Eris!" exclaimed Sabi so loudly that several animals in the nearby trees scurried away out of fear. "Do not speak so ill of your sister."

"It is not fair, mother! I deserve to have princes falling for me! I deserve to be surrounded by powerful people!"

"Eris, if you continue to talk this way, you'll go to bed without dinner."

The young blonde girl huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. Sabi saw that Eris was much more like the woman's brother, Resser. He was a warrior who always wanted power and, when Sabi ran off to the Outerland, essentially disowned her as his sister because she was different.

And Sabi wasn't going to allow Eris to be that way.

When they got back to the village, Eris stomped to the cabin without another word. Even from the other end, Sabi could hear the door slam.

"That girl has no idea what's coming to her," said a voice beside the woman. Sabi turned and sighed.

"Olga, I have told you many times, Eris is simply not meant for living here," she answered.

Olga raised her white eyebrows, causing more winkles in her spotted skin.

"I see evil within her," said the old woman.

"And I see a mere child who is having trouble growing up."

"See what you want, even if it is a lie. Now, have you seen Han?"

Sabi sighed again. "Han has been dead for centuries."

"I would know if my husband was dead, child," snapped the old woman as she took the stick she always walked with and went forward, hitting everything in her path while yelling, "Han, dinner is ready!"

Sabi rolled her eyes and made her way towards the cabin, reading herself for an Eris tantrum.


	5. Chapter Four

**blown-transistor: Thank you! I bet Elsa gets angry, I'd be angry.**

**morbidly-funny: Thank you! I certainly plan to continue. Even with a sequel. **

**Red red red ribbon: Thank you very much!**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: OMG TEAM OLGA totally my new favorite team. Ever. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It wasn't hard for Elsa to find Sif and the Warriors Three. She figured they'd still be in the palace, waiting to hear of what happened. So when Elsa approached them in the corridor she found them in, they were immediately asking questions.

"What happened?" Volstagg's voice rang out above all of the rest.

"Frost Giants got into the weapons vault," answered Elsa.

"But how?" asked Sif. "How did they get through to Asgard?"

Elsa shook her head. "I have no idea."

There was a sudden loud nosie.

"What was that?" asked Sif.

"It came from the dining hall," said Elsa.

As they walked in, Elsa saw the grand table was tipped over, everything on the table spilled on the ground. Thor was sitting on the stairs nearby with Loki next to him.

"What is this?" asked Volstagg.

The two looked over and then Loki spoke words to Thor, unheard by Elsa and the others. She watched as Volstagg picked up some of the food.

"No, no, no," came Loki's voice, louder as Thor stood up. "I know that face."

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," said Thor.

"Thor, it's madness," argued Loki.

"Madness?" asked Volstagg, turning around to look at the brothers. "What sort of madness?"

"We're going to Jotunheim," stated Thor.

Fandral scoffed. "_What?_ This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is _Jotunheim."_

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their Casket."

Loki rubbed his face with his hand.

"I see," said Elsa with raised eyebrows. "You simply wish to seek war with the Jotuns?"

"We will just be looking for answers," answered Thor.

"It is forbidden!" stated Sif.

Thor laughed. "My friends, have you forgotten all the we have done together?" He came and approached the group. "Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did," answered Hogun.

"And Volstagg, who introduced you to delicacies so succulent you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?"

Volstagg chuckled. "You did."

"And Elsa, who got you access to the palace archery range and the finest material to make the best bow and arrows in all of Asgard?"

Elsa sighed and answered reluctantly. "You did."

"And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did," answered Sif.

"True," said Thor, "but I supported you, Sif."

Thor back up to look at them all. "My friends, we're going to Joutenhiem."

* * *

It wasn't long before they were set with their weapons, their armor and their horses. Thor's, Sif's and Elsa's horses were white while all of the others' were dark brown or black. Elsa rode alongside Loki, her arrows in their quiver and strapped to her back along with her bow.

She looked over at Loki once they all ran their horses atop the rainbow bridge that led to the Bifrost and noticed he had been looking at her. Loki quickly looked away and if the man could blush, his face would be as red as blood. Elsa turned to look forward again, failing to suppress a smile.

They slowed down as they approached the Bifrost. Elsa could see the Gatekeeper, Heimdall, standing guard in his golden armor. They all dismounted their horses and approached.

"Leave this to me," said Loki as he passed Thor. "Good Heimdall, we seek-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough," said Heimdall, cutting off Loki.

"I'm sorry?"

"You think you can deceive me."

"You must be mistaken-"

"Enough!" exclaimed Thor moving in front of Loki, "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy escaped my watch until this day," replied Heimdall. "I want to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we return. Understand?"

Thor moved forward and past Heimdall, all of the others following him.

"What's the matter, silver tongue turned to lead?" joked Volstagg as they passed Loki, who looked rather flustered.

"Come on," muttered Elsa, pulling on Loki's arm to move him forward. "Everyone has their bad moments."

They all walked around the golden platform in the center. Elsa finally let go of Loki's arm as they all stared at the space in front of them. Elsa could hear Heimdall inserting his sword.

The dome of the Bifrost began to spin very fast around them, lights flashing around them, until an opening appeared.

"Be warned," said the gatekeeper, "I will uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain shut and you will be left to die on the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" asked Volstagg.

"Leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim, with you on it."

"I have no plans to die today," said Thor arrogantly.

"None do."

Heimdall fully inserted his sword and the portal appeared. Elsa felt her body being yanked forward until she was shooting through the bridge along with everyone else. They flew fast and Elsa realized she forgot how much she loved this travel. It went fast and felt as though, what the mortals would say, she was on a "rollercoaster."

It wasn't long before they landed gently on their feet, the cold chill of the realm already wrapping them in its frightening embrace.

"We shouldn't be here," said Hogun, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, Hogun the Obvious," quipped Elsa.

"Let's move," ordered Thor. They began walking forward, aware of the utter silence surrounding them. Carefully they treaded, echoes of ice collapsing to the ground the only sound besides their footsteps and breathing. Elsa readied her bow just in case.

"Where are they?" asked Sif.

"Hiding," answered Thor. "As cowards always do."

"We are being watched," added Elsa.

"And how do you know that?" asked Fandral.

"I have spent my entire life as a predator. And the most important thing a predator must know is when they themselves are being preyed upon."

They soon found themselves in front of what was the leader of the Frost Giants.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," said Laufey.

"I am Thor Odinson," introduced Thor.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is full of traitors."

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

Laufey stood, his height terrifying. "Your father is a murderer and a theif. And why have you come here to make peace? You long for battle, you crave it, you're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man."

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery."

One of the Frost Giants stepped forward, his arm turning to ice in order to be used as a weapon.

Loki rushed forward to stand next to his brother.

"Thor, stop and think," he ordered. "Look around you, we're outnumbered.

"Know your place brother," sneered Thor.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," said Laufey. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

Thor stood his ground, a Frost Giant towering over him.

"We will accept," said Loki, "your most gracious offer."

Thor looked back at Loki and then back at Laufey.

"Come on, brother!" muttered Loki.

Thor finally turned around, though it was reluctantly. Elsa let out a breath of relief, thankful they could finally leave.

"Run back home little princess," mocked one of the Frost Giants.

"Damn," said Loki.

Everyone rolled their eyes, Elsa already reaching for an arrow as Thor smiled. He extended Mjolnir as he turned around and smaked the Frost Giant, sending him flying backwards.

"Next?"

Elsa immediately responded to the Frost Giants attacks by jumping for the nearest chunk of ice. She climbed up another, making herself as high as possible. She could see everyone else taking out their weapons, Hogun his mace, Volstagg his axe, Sif her spear, Loki his bladed disks and Fandral his sword.

She turned the right at the sound of ice breaking to see a few Frost Giants attempting to make their way up to her. She quickly notched an arrow, drew the string back and let it fly. The arrow hit the Jotun in the neck, effectively decapitating it.

Taking out another arrow, she aimed at the other Frost Giant coming up to her and let it go, achieving the same results. Looking out over the battle below, she aimed her arrows at any Frost Giant that tried to attack someone that was distracted with another. She took out about a dozen off them and reached to the quiver on her back to find nothing but air. She slid it off of her back and saw she was now out of arrows and there was no time to go and grab them. They were probably destroyed or frozen in the ground by them anyway. It killed her to have wasted her best arrows like this, but it was either do that or die.

So Elsa prepared herself and jumped. She landed on the back of a Frost Giant and quickly got its head in her bow. She pulled it towards her, the string cutting through the Frost Giant. After it was dead, she slung the bow around her and took out her dagger that rested on her leg. Moving with the cat like precision she had been taught as a child, she moved from Jotun to Jotun, stabbing them in just the right places.

Elsa heard Volstagg cry out in pain and could see his arm steaming with coldness.

"Don't let them touch you!" he called to them all.

Elsa took this into consideration and was even more careful with how she dealt with her opponents.

She ducked as a Frost Giant threw its arm towards her and slid on the cold ground. She got up as quickly as possible, throwing her dagger into its back. After it had fallen, she ran over and took the dagger out just as she heard Fandral yell in pain. She turned in time to see him with sharp and pointed ice going through his chest. Loki threw a disk at the Frost Giant approaching Fandral, saving him. In her distraction, she was thrown back and could hear her shoulder crack at the impact she made with the ground.

Someone was beside her, helping her up almost immediately. Elsa looked up to see Loki, grabbing her with concern etched into his pale face.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"I will live," she answered with a weak smile.

"Thor!" yelled Sif as the others helped Fandral.

"We must go!" shouted Loki as he held onto Elsa.

"Then go!" Thor replied.

They all snapped up as the ground began rumbling beneath their feet. They looked for the source and saw a large creature breaking out of its ice cage. Elsa saw Volstagg grab Fandral and drap him over his shoulders and heard the man yell, "Run!"

Elsa felt a hand grab hers, but she stopped, not letting Loki drage her with.

"What are you doing!" he shouted.

"My arrows!"

"Your life is more important to me than some stupid arrows!"

Elsa hesitated for a moment as his words of "more important to me" ran through her head. She tightened her grip on his hand and let him pull her forward, keeping her from falling behind. She could hear Thor continue to fight the Frost Giants, but she could also hear the creature that Laufey let loose coming at them. There was a flash of light from behind them as they ran and Elsa turned around for a second to see the ground crumbling. She picked up her pace, ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

They finally reached their destination, Loki's hand still grasping Elsa's.

"Heimdall!" called Volstagg. "Open the bridge!"

It was quiet until the creature's arm came up in front of them, its giant claws grabbing onto the ice. It brought itself up, growling at them all. Elsa felt Loki trying to push her behind him, but she couldn't move. It opened its mouth to do Odin knows what when something red flew through it. It stopped, yelling once more before falling. Thor landed in front of them after the dead creature fell.

They all turned around to see all of the Jotuns staring at them.

Just as the Frost Giants were about to kill them, there was a loud boom. The Bifrost seemed to be opening as it sent down a man on a horse.

"Father!" called Thor. "We'll finish them together!"

"Silence!" sneered Odin, effectively making Thor quiet.

"All-Father," said Laufey, coming up to meet the king face to face. "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now."

"Your boy sought this out."

"You're right. And these are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here, now. Before this bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, All-Father. You'll get what he came for; war and death.

Odin paused for a moment. "So be it."

Just as Laufey took out an ice knife, Odin blasted him back. The Bifrost opened and Elsa found herself being dragged along with it, the others around her going as well.

"Why did you bring us back?" asked Thor as everyone landed back in the Bifrost, Volstagg and Hogun both helping Fandral.

"Have you realized what you've done?" asked Odin as he took the sword out of the center and threw it back to Heimdall. "What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home!"

"You cannot even protect your friends, how can you hope to protect your kingdom? Get him to the healing room, now!"

Elsa tugged on Loki's arm as he looked at her.

"Go with them," he muttered. "Make sure you are alright."

Elsa took a few steps away from him, still feeling reluctant. His voice saying "Your life is more important to me than some stupid arrows," echoing through her head, more specifically the "to me" part. And she couldn't get rid of the warm feeling she got when she thought about it.

"Go," he repeated softly.

Elsa nodded and offered a smile as she turned around and ran towards the others.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act. The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

That was the she could hear as they got on their horses and made their way back to the palace.


	6. Chapter Five

**Wow, it took me a while to update. Sorry about that! Also sorry about the shorter chapter.**

**YoungBloodSpillsTonight: Thanks! I know right? I love nice Loki.**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: I can't begin to describe the hilarious picture in my head with Olga beating the crap out of Frost Giants.**

**morbidly-funny: Thank you! :D**

**NekoKittyNinja: Thank you! I'm such a Loki fangirl omg. Welcome to Loki's Army. There is no leaving.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It didn't take long for Elsa and the others to get to the healing room. No one said a word as Fandral was treated for his injury and Elsa's dislocated shoulder was put back in place. Instead they all sat in silence. Going to Jotunheim had been a big mistake and they all knew it. But what bothered them was that neither Thor nor Loki had joined them.

"What do you think happened?" asked Sif as Fandral finished healing.

"Odin sounded furious," stated Elsa.

"He had every right to be," said Volstagg. "We went to Jotunheim!"

They left and went to the common room where a healer arrived and tended to Volstagg's arm. It was now a disgusting blue color and Elsa thought that it was going to fall off from the looks of it. Sif sat on a couch and Elsa next to her. Fandral was on the floor and Hogun paced.

"Loki," observed Elsa as the trickster walked into the room looking solemn.

"Thor's been banished," he stated.

Fandral scoffed. "What?"

"Father banished him. He was stripped of his powers and the hammer."

"We should've never have let him go," said Volstagg.

"There was no stopping him," argued Sif.

"At least he's only banished, not dead," said Fandral. "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

"How did the guard even know?" asked Volstagg.

"I told them," answered Loki.

"What?" asked Fandral.

"I told him to go to Odin after we left," said Loki. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should've never reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" yelled Volstagg.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki," said Sif, getting up and approaching him. "You must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw what he was today. Is that was Asgard needs from its king."

Before anyone could say anything else, Loki left the room. Elsa debated for a moment whether to follow him or not.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard," said Sif, "but he's always been jealous of Thor."

"Laufey said there were traitors in the house of Odin," stated Hogun. "A master of magic could easily conceal Frost Giants and lead them into Asgard."

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but you're talking about something else entirely," argued Fandral.

"Elsa," said Sif. "What if you talk to him?"

Elsa looked up from her spot on the couch and shrugged. "Why would I have any effect?"

Fandral scoffed. "I would be surprised if you didn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I believe we talked about this before, Elsa," said Sif, her eyebrows raised.

Elsa knew what they all meant. But she was hesitant.

"So you want me to toy with him?" she asked. "Use the fact he has feelings for me against him?"

"No," said Sif. "You know him better than any of us. If anyone is to convince him to talk to Odin, it's you."

Elsa nodded. "I can try, but I cannot guarantee anything."

She got up without another word and went to go find the god of mischief.

* * *

Elsa did not take long to find him. He was sitting on a bench reading a book. It figured Loki would do that after all that happened.

She slowly approached him and sat down on he empty spot next to him. Elsa wasn't sure if Loki knew of her presence or not, so she decided to speak first.

"You really should speak with Odin," she said softly.

Loki scoffed, his eyes not leaving his book. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I heard you. I simply want you to reconsider your thoughts."

Loki snapped his book shut with one hand. The noise was rather loud and actually echoed through the empty corridor. He finally looked up to face Elsa.

"You want Thor back after all of this?" he asked. "After you've seen what he is?"

"I already knew."

"Then why? Why would you possibly want him back?"

"He is my friend, Loki, and your brother. Besides, what if he harmed another realm out of anger?"

"He does not possess his powers nor Mjolnir."

"That does not matter. This is Thor. He may not be as crafty as you, but he can still figure out different ways to fight."

Loki was quiet for a moment. His eyes shifted from Elsa's to the never ending hall past her. He looked deep in though and Elsa wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

"Did you lie?" he asked quietly. "Did you lie when you said you saw him as nothing but a brother?"

Elsa's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Loki, are you - are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes." His eyes still did not meet hers.

"And why do you think I lied?"

"Because you prefer him. You prefer him like all of the others."

"Loki, no! I never said that. I did not lie at all. He is merely a friend and a brother to me. I do not prefer him."

"Then do you prefer me?"

"What?"

Loki finally moved his eyes onto Elsa's. "Do you prefer me over Thor?"

After a pause, Elsa nodded slowly. "I suppose. I find being with you much more entertaining."

Loki didn't show any sign of emotion as he stood up. Elsa quickly followed the action.

"I must talk to father anyway, but I will wait until morning. I assume he will not be in a favorable mood at the moment."

Loki hesitated for a moment before pivoting on his heel and leaving.

* * *

Elsa didn't wait long before she headed back home. It was dark as she entered the village and she knew it was very late as even Jebdah was nowhere to be seen.

Bracing for the worst, Elsa opened the door to the cabin and stepped inside. There sitting at the table was Sabi, a large candle illuminating the room. Elsa flinched already, knowing what was coming. The only other times Sabi had sat at the table and waited for Elsa was when the archer was in very deep trouble. After Elsa got back, she would go through a long and torturous lecture before being allowed to go to bed.

"A messenger came by not too long ago," said Sabi. Her voice sounded under control, but Elsa could tell there was pure anger behind it. "They informed me that you went to Jotunheim."

"Yes," said Elsa with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Why did you?"

"Because Thor wanted to."

Sabi gave a strained sigh. "You are not a warrior, Elsa. It is not your duty to protect Thor."

"I went because I chose to."

"And why would you?" asked Sabi, her voice now raising. "I have been worried sick, wondering if you were alive or not!"

"I know how to defend myself, mother."

"So you fought? You fought the Jotuns?"

Elsa paused before nodded. "And Thor was banished."

"And I believe it is safe to assume we're on the brink of war!"

"It was not my choice to fight them!" Elsa could feel anger within herself now.

"Then whose was it?"

"Thor's. It was Thor's idea to go and it was him that started the fight!"

"Was Loki there?"

This question caught Elsa by surprise. "Yes, he was."

Sabi hesitated before speaking. "I forbid you to see him."

"What!"

"I forbid you to see him again!"

"You cannot do that!"

"As your mother I can!"

Elsa was breathing heavily from anger as she tried to calm herself. This was not a time to argue. So instead, she elected to walk away.

At first she though Sabi would yell at her to get back, but nothing came. Instead Elsa slammed her bedroom door as she went inside and laid her bow and arrows down on her dresser. She fell onto her bed with an exasperated sigh.

Elsa didn't know what was going on. Normally she would have made a compromise with her mother on this issue, but Elsa was tired of that. She wanted to be with whom she pleased to be with and if it happened to be Loki, then What was the problem? Why did Sabi have so much hatred for a man she had never actually met?

But what was also bugging Elsa was how she felt about this man. She knew that she had feelings for him. She could no longer deny it. But now with what was going on, what was she to do?

So with another sigh, Elsa changed into her nightclothes and attempted to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter Six

**A shorter chapter today. I really couldn't add much more than I did.**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: I know, what a parenting fail.**

**morbidly-funny: Thank you! :D**

**blow-transistor: You know it!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_A nine year old Elsa sat in the secluded area of the forest. She felt empty. Everything hurt. It felt as if the world had some sort of unknown grudge against her. She didn't know why it hated her so much._

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Before Elsa even looked up she felt self-conscious at the fact she had been caught crying. And then she felt worse when she recognized who had been the one to catch her._

_Elsa didn't say anything as Loki slowly sat down beside her as if testing to see what her reaction would be, like a child poking an unknown object with a stick._

_"I'm not crying," she answered angrily._

_"Yes you are."_

_Elsa shot him a glare. "Do you not have prince duties to do?"_

_Loki shrugged. "I am too young for that."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_"To know why you are crying."_

_Elsa's eyes softened as she realized he was with her by his own free will. She wasn't quite sure why he was there, but she didn't protest. Maybe he could actually give her the company she craved._

_"My father," she mumbled, "he - he died this morning."_

_There was a silence that hung around them until Loki spoke._

_"I am sure a Valkaryie took him to Valhalla safely."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. "How can you know that?"_

_"Because if he was not worthy you would not be crying."_

_Elsa played with a blade of grass as she tried to calm herself down. She felt like life hated her, like everything hated her. She wanted someone to show her that she wasn't hated. And here sat Loki who seemed to be trying to comfort her. Elsa couldn't understand it. She had done nothing for him except shoot an arrow at him._

_"Why?" she asked. "Why are you comforting me? I am no one. Why?"_

_"You are alone. No one deserves to be alone like this."_

_"Maybe I do."_

_"You don't."_

_"You do not know me!" Elsa was even surprised by her voice rising. "You are a prince and I am a simple girl living in a small and stupid village! My mother is too upset to care about me and my sister! Why do you even care!"_

_"Because maybe we both need a friend."_

_Elsa looked at Loki and considered the idea that life wasn't so great for him, even if he was a prince. Loki was the one that wasn't heard about as much. It was always Thor. Perhaps he did need a friend._

_Before Elsa could say anything though, the tears started coming again. Just as she would with anyone else that was near her, she grabbed onto Loki and cried on his shoulder. He seemed stiff and tense at first, probably unsure of what to do. But then he relaxed and simply let Elsa empty her frustration, anger and grief through her tears._

_And that was the day that made Elsa and Loki friends. And it was also the day neither of them would speak of again._

* * *

Loki stood in the relics room, the Jotun Casket in front of him. He stared down at it as he reached out to grab it, his hands on either side.

He considered turning around and leaving. He slightly wanted to. Maybe he could forget about what happened on Jotunheim when his skin made contact with the Frost Giant. He could go on with life without knowing the truth, but without an hurt. Maybe life would be better this way.

But curiosity was getting the better of him. He'd rather know the truth than be left in the dark. The dark was a scary place, but Loki didn't know that going to where the truth laid was an even scarier place.

Loki grasped both sides of the Casket and lifted it.

"Stop!"

Odin's voice was easily recognizable as it echoed throughout the room.

"Am I cursed?" asked Loki, his grasp still on the Casket.

"No," was Odin's simple answer.

"Then what am I?" Loki placed the Casket back down.

"You are my son."

Loki turned around to face Odin in his true Jotun form, blue skin, red eyes and all.

"What more than that?"

Loki turned back to normal as he walked forward and approached Odin.

"The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin hesitated. "No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the Temple and found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey's son."

"Laufeyson." Loki didn't like the feel of the word on his silver tongue. It felt like he was reciting a curse word that would get him punished for saying it. He looked back up at the man he had always called his father, but was now no more than his king.

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin remained quiet.

"Tell me!" shouted Loki, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace through you. But those plans no longer matter now."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up so that I may be of use some day."

"Why do you twist my words?"

"You could've told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. I wanted nothing but to protect you from the truth."

"Why? Because I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night?"

Loki began getting closer to the All-Father, not realizing that the man was falling to lay on the steps.

"Now it all makes sense," yelled Loki, "why you favored Thor over all these years, that no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard."

Loki now realized that Odin was laying on the steps, his good eye closed. He panicked, unsure of what to do.

"Guards!" shouted Loki at last. "Guards, please help!"

And as they came, Loki realized he had never felt worse in his life.

* * *

Elsa found herself in the common room with the others again the next day. She had snuck out of the cabin, simply leaving a piece of parchment saying that she'd gone out hunting. No one ever bothered her out there and the only person who could see her would be Eris, but she wasn't allowed into the palace as far as Elsa was. Elsa hated having to lie, but it was the only way to get there.

"So he is going to speak with Odin?" asked Fandral for the fifteenth time.

"Yes!" exclaimed Elsa. "Would you like me to change my answer from now on?"

Sif sighed as she stared at the fire. "I think we all know the All-Father will not change his mind."

"He did sound pretty angry," agreed Volstagg who was having a rather large snack.

"Well of course he was angry," replied Elsa. "Why would he not be?"

"Maybe you should go find Loki," Sif suggested to Elsa.

Elsa couldn't help but think of how her mother forbid her from seeing Loki, but she didn't care. She was going to do what she wanted.

"Alright," she answered. "But I cannot guarantee you anything."

Elsa made her way to the grand doors of the palace in order to leave and go home. But as she was walking in one direction, she saw Loki coming at her in the other. It seemed he didn't even notice her.

"Loki?" she asked.

He looked up and she saw that his eyes were red and puffy like he was crying. He looked confused, hurt and upset.

"Loki...what is the matter?"

He took a deep breath before grabbing Elsa's arm and dragging her into a nearby empty room.

"Speak, Loki!"

They faced each other and Elsa saw that he wasn't sure of what to say. So she threw her arms around him. She knew this wasn't a gesture that Loki wouldn't exactly want. The only other times she had hugged him was when she wanted to annoy him. But this time it was to show comfort. This time it was to show Loki that he was not alone just like he had shown her that she was not alone all of those years ago.

To Elsa's surprise, he didn't tense up. Instead he welcomed her hug and even let his arms fall around her. It seemed to her that she caught him in a vulnerable state seeing as he was truly showing emotion and feeling.

"It's okay, Loki," she whispered.

"No, it's not," he answered.

She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes.

"Then tell me what's wrong," she said.

He looked as though he were struggling for words. He seemed distant, deep in thought. But Elsa continued to wait for him.

"I do not want to lose you," he said suddenly, catching Elsa off guard. "I do not want you to leave."

"I am not going anywhere," she answered. Her heart was racing with anticipation.

"You will not want to be around me if I tell you."

"Loki, I will never leave."

He struggled again for words.

"When we were on Jotunheim, one of the Frost Giants touched me," he said. "But my skin turned blue. It did not burn."

Elsa could see where this was going. She wasn't stupid.

"I went to the relics room to go to the casket. Father found me there."

"And what did he say?" Elsa prompted.

"I am not Asgardian." Loki didn't sound like Loki when he said this. His voice was different, but Elsa wasn't sure how.

"You are Jotun, yes?"

"Yes."

"And...?"

Loki looked her in the eye, his brow furrowed. "And what?"

"You think I will leave because you are a Jotun?"

He looked down and nodded.

Elsa put a finger under his cheek and lifted his head up. She then took a chance.

She kissed him.

Elsa saw no other way to explain how she felt. She knew if she simply said that she wouldn't leave that he wouldn't believe her. But this? Loki knew that Elsa was hesitant about caring too much. And to actually kiss someone, that would take a lot. And therefore meant a lot.

It was slightly awkward at first for Elsa was shorter than average and Loki was taller, but she leaned up and he leaned down. Of course, that was after he started kissing her back. He had seemed very surprised at first, but then became vulnerable once more.

Elsa could feel another tear fall from Loki's face before they pulled apart for air. He raised his hands to hold her face as though he wasn't sure this was real. Their foreheads still touched and before Elsa could say anything more, Loki closed the distance between them and kissed her this time.

"I love you, Loki," said Elsa once they broke apart. "It just took me until now to realize it. And just because you were not born on Asgard does not change anything."

"I am a monster," he whispered.

"No, Loki. You have not done the deeds of a monster. It is not heritage that makes a person. It is their actions and their choices."

"He lied to me." Loki now had anger laced in with his smooth voice. "He lied to me all of my life."

"And how would he tell you? How could one bring up this conversation?"

Loki did not answer and to fill the silence which followed her words she kissed him again.

"Say it again," ordered Loki.

Elsa didn't need to ask what. "I love you."

She could tell Loki felt the same way, but was in such a state of confusion that he wasn't sure what to say.

But Elsa didn't mind.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Sorry about this shorter chapter!**

**The-Lady-Isis: Thank you very much! :D**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: I KNOW. Maybe Olga can give him a hug.**

**smore9: Thank you! I was really worried about what people would think of her.**

**Lorench: Thank you! :D**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: I want her to become a warrior too but she's like nuh-uh and I'm like seriously woman.**

**blown-transistor: We all need to hug Loki haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Elsa returned home in a daze. She barely noticed when Olga prodded her with that blasted stick or when Jebdah muttered his "Good evening, Elsa." All she could think about was Loki's lips on hers.

It was sort of silly. She had just found out her longest friend, the man she loved, was a Frost Giant. The enemy. Yet here she was, daydreaming about him. But it was true, everything she had told him. She loved him no matter what. Nothing, even being a Jotun, could change that fact.

But Elsa felt her heart start racing as she recognized Sabi sitting in front of the cabin, sewing something while she rocked in a rocking chair. Elsa may have been good with words like Loki, but she didn't possess the same silver tongue. Therefore, she wasn't that great of a liar. And she was no master of masking her emotions. If Sabi looked into Elsa's eyes, it would be obvious the woman's eldest daughter was thinking about other things.

So Elsa kept her head down, hoping for the first time in her lie that Sabi was actually still angry about the previous night. Normally Elsa would've wanted Sabi to have been over it by now, but if she was still angry, there was a slim chance there would be any interaction between them.

Elsa was on the top step up to the cabin and was just reaching for the door when Sabi spoke.

"Where is your bow?"

That's when Elsa's heart completely stopped. She had been angry at her mother and so happy to have a proper lie and therefore had forgotten the most important thing in order to look like she had been hunting.

Her weapon.

"I - well - I -"

Sabi sighed. "You were at the palace, weren't you?"

Elsa realized there was no way out of this. Her lie had failed and there was no digging herself out of the hole she had dug and then thrown herself in.

"Yes."

"And what did you do there?"

"I was with Sif and the Warriors Three."

"And...?"

Elsa didn't want to answer. She wasn't good at lies, but she'd have to try.

"And no one else."

Elsa stared with her brown orbs into Sabi's crystal blue ones. All that could be heard was some of the villagers mingling and the sound of wood chimes clinking against each other in the light breeze.

Sabi sighed. "I am sorry, Elsa."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you. I am only doing what is best for you."

"Forbidding me from seeing my greatest friend is what's best for me?"

"You do not understand-"

"It is not I who does not understand!" Elsa exclaimed loudly. "It is you! You have always hated Loki and I cannot fathom why!"

"It is complicated."

"You have always treated me differently than Eris. It has been this way ever since I came home and told you how I had made friends with a prince. How on Asgard is that complicated?"

"I just want you to be happy."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "I am happy with Loki. How can you not see that?"

Frustrated beyond relief, Elsa pushed past Sabi and entered the cabin and straight into Eris.

Elsa clenched her jaw, knowing that Eris had been listening to the whole conversation. It angered her, but she didn't act on it. Instead, Elsa stormed down the hall and into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

After that, Elsa didn't know what to do. She slid to the floor in defeat. Her bow and arrows sat upon her bed, not where she had left them. Now that she thought about it, she had left them under her bed like she always did. She squinted at her weapon as if this might give her an answer. Then it dawned on her.

"Eris!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Elsa stood up quickly and flung her door open. Eris had turned towards the hall and Elsa moved quickly, shoving her up against a nearby wall.

"Elsa!" came Sabi's scolding voice.

"You looked for my bow, didn't you?" yelled Elsa in Eris's face who had an expression of amusement. "You found them and you told mother!"

"I see no problem with this."

"Well I do! I have kept secrets from mother, I have taken the blame for your mistakes, I have gotten the food you eat and I have kept you safe. Yet you repay me with disrespect. Why?"

Eris's eyes flickered to Elsa's hand which was now raised and had a dagger in it. The sharp blade was pointed at Eris's neck. Elsa looked at it herself and backed off. Her dagger was with her bow and arrows back in her bedroom. How was it possible she just conjured it in her hand? Out of fear of what just happened, Elsa dropped the dagger and it fell to the floor with a clink. She looked at Eris who had a smirk on her face and at Sabi who looked horrified.

Elsa pivoted on her heel and ran back into her room. She moved her bow and arrows off of her bed and laid down on it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. But she couldn't get the smug look on her sister's face out of her mind.

* * *

Loki felt slightly guilty for not telling Elsa about the All-Father falling into the Odinsleep. It had been hard enough to try to tell her about his heritage. Would she have blamed him for the Odinsleep? Loki had been there. It looked like he caused it.

However, Loki found himself in Odin's chambers, sitting next to his "father." Frigga was on the other side of the bed. Odin laid on the bed, the golden shield of light around him as he slept.

"I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning," said Frigga. "There should be no secrets in a family."

Loki couldn't help but think of Elsa's family. There were secrets in it. He was sure. He had examined the arrow he took from her and had come to the conclusion it had been made by magic. Elsa could do magic yet she was convinced she couldn't. Someone was keeping a secret.

"So why did he lie?" asked Loki, feeling slightly foolish for being so angry about a lie while he was the god of them.

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different," amswered Frigga. "You are our son Loki, and we your family. You must know that."

Loki didn't answer her.

"You can speak to him," continued Frigga. "He can hear and see us even now."

"How long will it last?" asked Loki.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this. The most powerful being in the nine realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

Loki watched as Frigga leaned forward and took Odin's hand in hers, stroking it soothingly and lovingly. For a split second, Loki pictured himself lying helpless, Elsa by his side, worrying about him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he sort of liked that picture in his head.

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother."

Loki met her eyes with confusion on his face. "What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home."

No words could come to his mouth, so instead Loki stood up. He turned on his heel and began making his way for the door. However, it opened and several guards stood in the doorway. They all kneeled unexpectedly. Another man walked past them holding Gungir in his hands. Loki watched as this man approached him and kneeled, the staff stretched out towards the younger prince.

Confused, Loki turned to his mother for some sort of answer.

"Thor is banished," she said. "The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours."

Loki turned back and slowly lifted Gungir in his hands. He stared at the staff, unsure of how the react at the fact the throne was now his. He was king.

"Make your father proud," said Frigga.

Gripping the staff tightly in his hands, Loki turned around to face his mother. Asgard was finally his.

* * *

**I know that this last part is in a different part of the movie but I love the extended scene and thought it would be great to include and therefore it had to be placed here.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hello everyone! I know Loki seems a bit OOC at the end here, but he's not really sure about anything right now so I'm trying to make him have like mood swings and stuff. I dunno. I'll stop talking now.**

**Guest: It isn't a coincidence actually haha. I was looking for a good name for her and I liked Eris so when I saw that it gave me some inspiration.**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: Yay! Extended scenes are always fun.**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: I know right? Loki is so stupid. And Eris needs to be thrown off Stark Tower.**

**Befferz: Thanks! Eris may or may not be plotting something in the future muahahahaha.**

**morbidly-funny: Haha glad you're getting excited!**

**Twilighterheart xxxx: No more waiting is necessary!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Just after sunrise, Elsa awoke and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. She had no plans to go hunting at the moment, but simply didn't want Eris to find them and touch them. Elsa was still shocked at what happened the previous day, unsure of how she conjured her dagger.

Curiosity got the best of her and she stopped halfway to the palace. Elsa put out her hand and concentrated, focusing on her dagger. Loki had tried to teach her magic before and she had failed miserably. She had little concentration when it came to anything other than archery. And according to him, conjuring objects out of thin air was very advanced.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw that her hand was empty. No shiny silver blade sat in it. Sighing with frustration, she continued on her journey to the palace. Perhaps in her rage she had managed to perform advanced magic without realizing it. That made sense. But she was still going to have to talk with Loki about this. Perhaps he could give her some answers.

The gleaming golden palace stood before Elsa as she walked up the steps to the grand entrance. She was allowed in by the guards who gave no acknowledgement that she was there. She head to the common room in hopes of finding either Sif or peace and quiet. She wouldn't mind if Hogun was there, though he always seemed like he was silently judging her. However, Elsa wasn't sure if she could take being alone with Fandral or Volstagg.

However, Elsa actually found them all inside. Hogun was staring grimly out the window, Volstagg laid on a couch twisting a strand of his hair around his finger, Sif was polishing her spear and Fandral was impatiently pacing. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up. Only Sif and Volstagg offered smiles while Hogun remained, well, grim and Fandral went back to pacing.

Elsa thought about telling them of Loki's heritage, but soon pushed the idea away. It wasn't her story to tell. She wasn't about to become like the many other Aesir women who lived for the juiciest gossip.

"How are you, Elsa?" asked Sif, breaking the silence.

"Fine," she lied. It seemed to work.

"I still say we should talk with Odin," said Fandral.

"He will not agree," argued Sif.

"We won't know until we try!"

"Try what?" asked Elsa.

Fandral turned to her. "I believe we should ask the All-Father to end Thor's banishment."

Everyone looked at Elsa now, awaiting her response. It seemed they were almost asking her if they should do it or not.

"It cannot hurt to ask," answered Elsa with a shrug.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let us go and ask," said Fandral with a smirk.

* * *

"All-Father," said Sif as they all approached the throne, "we must speak with you urgently."

They all stopped as they saw who sat on the throne. Elsa's heart dropped as Loki sat forward, looking at them all.

"My friends," said Loki. Elsa didn't like the way his voice sounded. She saw him look her way with an expression of hurt, but it went away as fast as it came.

"Where's Odin?" asked Fandral as they stepped down to approach the throne.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again."

"May we speak with her?" asked Sif.

"She refuses to leave my father's bedside. You may bring your urgent matter to me." Loki now stood, looking down at them. Elsa felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sight of it. To her, it seemed Loki was enjoying having them below him. He let his staff fall to the ground with a thump. "Your King."

The others looked around at each other while Elsa kept her eyes glued on Loki. This wasn't the Loki she loved. The man that stood before them was different. A very bad different.

Elsa was the first one to put her fist back over her heart, the others following. They kneeled down respectively.

"My King," began Sif, sounding like she already knew the answer, "we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."

Loki scoffed. "My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last." He began slowly walking down the steps in front of him. "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity. In order to feel safe in these difficult times, we must stand together." He came to a stop and let the staff fall down again. "For the good of Asgard."

Sif shot forward, but Fandral and Hogun grabbed onto her arms just in time.

"Yes, of course," said Fandral.

"Good," said Loki. "Then you will wait for my word."

"If I may," said Volstagg, "beg the indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done."

Elsa and the others rose to their feet. Eventually the Warriors Three turned around and began to leave. Sif reluctantly left, Elsa turning to follow her.

"Elsa."

The archer stopped and looked at Loki. His face was masked, no hint of any emotion.

"May we have a word?" he asked. She knew it really wasn't a question. It was more a command.

Elsa turned back to the others who stopped and looked at her with concern. She gave them a small smile and nodded, motioning for them to leave her. They turned reluctantly, obviously not wanting her to be alone with Loki, even with the guards.

Once they were out of sight, Elsa turned back to Loki. She wasn't sure if she should kneel again or not, but decided to remain standing.

"You have been working behind my back," he stated.

Elsa remained quiet, but her dark eyes did not leave his emerald ones.

"I could have you exiled," he added.

"You would not do that," she replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you love me."

He scoffed. "Sentiment. How do you think that could help you?"

"I know you are there, Loki. This is not you."

"This is me," he hissed. "I am finally in my rightful place."

"By doing what? Lying? Looking down on others? Loki, if you would just listen to me-"

"You want Thor back."

"He is my friend too."

"Are you not happy for me?"

Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion. Where did this come from?

"I am happy for you no matter what," she answered, preferring to play with words and not tell the direct truth. In all honesty, Elsa was not happy for Loki. She would have been if the circumstances were different, but seeing as everything was falling apart, this was not the time for that.

"Loki," she continued, moving forward slowly, "please, just listen to me-"

"Meet me in the forest after sundown," he said suddenly, walking towards her. He grabbed the back of her neck with his free hand and pulled her forward so their lips crushed together. Elsa was confused as to why he was having these mood swings and was wondering what was going on inside his head. But she allowed herself to kiss him back just so he didn't think she changed her mind overnight.

He pulled away and walked past her without another word. Elsa stood there for a moment before turning around and walking away, wanting to go home before anyone found her.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Elsa noticed that they were running low on food. She made a note to go out hunting soon.

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. Elsa kept her eyes on her food, scarfing it down as fast as possible so she could go back into her bedroom. Eris looked smug as she ate and Sabi was watching both of her daughters, ready to stop any potential fight.

There was a knock at the door and Elsa shot up to get it. She was getting sick from the tension in the air. Her boots were loud on the wood floor as she walked up to the door and opened it. On the other side was Olga.

"Be careful," she said, making Elsa furrow her brow. "He is falling."

"What are talking about?"

"He is falling with no one to catch him." Olga then lifted her stick and poked Elsa in the stomach. "You must tread carefully."

"One day I will break that stick."

"Child! I am giving you a warning!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm listening."

"He is going to fall to darkness. My sister predicted it. I Know it."

"You know it?"

"No, I Know it!"

"Okay, I get it."

Olga shook her head. "No, you do not. But you will. And by then it will be too late."

Before Elsa could respond, Olga turned around and walked away.

* * *

Once the sun was had set, Elsa snuck out her bedroom window and began making her way through the forest. She knew exactly where to go, even in the dark of night. She thought the darkness seemed fitting. Loki seemed to be spiraling into some sort of darkness and Elsa knew that something, or someone, had to bring him back. However, she feared that this was impossible.

She quickly made it to their secluded area and found Loki already sitting there, his eyes cast down on the blades of grass that sat in the ground around him. He no longer had on his ridiculous helmet and Elsa was thankful for that. She slowly lowered herself down next to him.

"You have always been quiet," he said softly. "You can even sneak up on me."

"I must be very impressive then," she replied, watching him closely.

"I am sorry for the way I treated you today." Elsa could tell it pained Loki to actually apologize for something, but he must have known he had to do it.

"I forgive you," Elsa answered. "You have been through a lot lately."

"And you have not?"

He finally turned his head to look at her. He seemed so distant and it hurt Elsa to see him like this.

"My mother seems to be a bit more stressed than usual and Eris is...Eris, but you are the one going through more. You now have to rule an entire realm."

Loki didn't answer and instead laid down on his back, staring up at the stars. Elsa immediately felt uncomfortable being left sitting up, so she laid down next to him. She didn't say anything as she took a chance and curled up next to him. He responded by putting his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Why do you always have your hair like this?" he asked suddenly, referring to her braided bun.

Elsa laughed. "I hate it down. It looks weird."

"I'm sure it is just as beautiful as you."

She could feel her heart race at his words and smiled to herself. Maybe Loki could be saved from the darkness.

"You were right," he added very quietly, so quietly she barely heard him. "I do love you Elsa."

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope after all.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hello everyone!**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: Thanks! I have to agree, I think this is sort of a side of him that wasn't exactly in the movies. **

**morbidly-funny: Thank you! I can't tell you how happy that makes me!**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: I swear, I should write the adventures of Olga haha. omg. Loki is on his man-period right now. But then again, he's always on it. Haha imagine Olga slapping Loki omg. **

**angeltears666: I'M SUCH A FANGIRL TOO. I totally know what you mean haha. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Elsa awoke in her bed. She wondered for a moment if she had really been with Loki in the forest the night before, but quickly realized that she was indeed in the same clothes she had worn the night before.

Smiling to herself, Elsa got up and changed into some fresh clothes, clothing that was appropriate for hunting.

Elsa buckled up her boots and slung her bow around her. She placed her arrows in her quiver and put it over her shoulder. She also grabbed a bag which would hold all the game she caught. Elsa quietly left the cabin, able to not wake up either Sabi nor Eris.

She passed Jebdah who was going through his morning routine. Olga was also up and was sitting in front her cabin, completely unaware of the crow sitting upon her head as it picked at her gray strands of hair.

After getting out of the Outland, Elsa continued into the forest. She found a good sized tree and easily climbed it like a squirrel. Now having a good view of the forest floor below, Elsa removed her bow from around her and took out an arrow. She notched it to the string and waited. She was always good at sitting silently and waiting for her prey to come into view.

Sure enough, it did. She watched as a small rabbit hopped along, nibbling on some grass. Taking aim, Elsa drew back the arrow and let it fly.

* * *

Hunting had been incredibly successful. Elsa not only caught the rabbit but a chunky squirrel. That was enough to feed her family for at least a week.

As Elsa walked down the village, she saw several of the residents looking down at her cabin. She could just barely hear the sound of Eris's annoying voice yelling at most likely Sabi. As Elsa got closer, she could clearly hear the words being said.

"He is influencing her! She did this!"

"Eris, you are making a scene."

"And I should be! This is outrageous!"

"What is outrageous?" asked Elsa as she put a foot on the bottom step to the cabin. Eris turned to her with the dirtiest look she could muster.

"You!" shouted the young blonde. "You are outrageous!"

"Care to explain why?"

"My dresses, all of my dresses, are green!"

Elsa tried her best not to laugh. Obviously Loki had done more than simply bring Elsa home after she fell asleep.

"I do not understand how this makes me outrageous," answered Elsa.

"You did this," hissed Eris. "You had to have done this. You know how much I hate green!"

"Eris, of all people you would know I cannot do magic."

"You conjured that dagger!"

"No, I believe I actually had it in my hand when I approached you."

"I saw it form in your hand out of nothing!"

"Then your eyes are playing tricks on you."

Something must have popped into Eris's mind as Elsa could see the gears in her brain working.

"Tricks," repeated Eris. "Loki did this, did he not?"

Elsa smiled. "Mother has forbidden me to see him. I do not see how this is possible."

"You know it was him. He must've snuck into the cabin and done this!"

"And why would he do that?"

"To see you! I bet he visits every night because he can't stand to be without you!"

"I do believe he has his king duties to fulfill before he could even consider sneaking into our cabin."

Elsa could hear Sabi gasp. "King? Loki is king?"

"Yes. And you, sister, are disrespecting your king."

Eris stiffened. "So what does that make you? His queen? Or his whore?"

There were gasps from everyone watching, the loudest being Sabi. Elsa could've sworn she heard Olga yell something, but what she said was unknown.

"Excuse me?" asked Elsa in a dangerously low voice.

"You know you two could never marry!" shouted Eris. "You are lower than him! You are like all of us, mere villagers. You like to pretend that you are equal to Prince Loki, but instead you are nothing but a toy for him to play with!"

"And what makes you think you know his intentions?"

"It is obvious."

"Well, I am glad to know that you think me a fool. That after everything I have done for you, you treat me this way. And I am very sorry that you live in such a dark haze that clouds you in such a way that you think this."

"I live in a clear light, _sister_. I see what is going on."

"Then we are not looking at the same thing, are we?"

Frustrated beyond belief, Elsa threw the bag of meat at Eris's feet, pivoted on her heel, and stomped away.

"Elsa!" came Sabi's worried cry, but Elsa thought nothing of it. All she wanted was to get away. She wanted to be somewhere that she didn't have to listen to Eris being such a horrid person, where she didn't have to listen to Sabi suddenly being nice and then getting angry, where she didn't have to hear Olga talk nonesense. And there was one place that came to mind.

Before she knew it, Elsa was inside the throne room. Not caring about formalities and respect, Elsa walked down the steps and the up the steps of the throne.

"Elsa?" asked Loki, standing up.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it. With a wave of his arm, the guards left them, leaving the two of them alone. Loki's arms fell around her, enjoying how she had come to him for comfort. She had needed _him_.

"What troubles you, love?" he asked softly, enjoying this far more than he should.

Elsa bit back a sob. "I wish I hadn't promised my father that I'd take care of my family."

"I assume Eris did not take my trick well."

Elsa let out a laugh. "No, but I let her words bother me far more than they should have. I just needed to get away from there."

She returned to hiding her face and felt Loki kiss the top of her head.

"Come with me," he ordered and took her hand.

* * *

Elsa followed Loki, her hand turning cold from his touch. It seemed he was leading her to his chambers, a place she had never been before. She was curious why he was taking her there.

He eventually brought her into his bedroom and Elsa looked around in amazement. While her bedroom was small and cluttered, his was spacious and organized. And green. Very, very green. Elsa fought the temptation to jump onto his bed as it looked very cozy and was nearly as big as her own room.

On the far side of his room was a large balcony with pillars holding up the ceiling. She could see almost all of Asgard even from where she stood.

There were a few other doors that probably led to other rooms, and Elsa was curious as to what they were. However, she turned back to Loki who was standing at his dresser and opened up the top shelf. His helmet was off and was placed on top of the dresser. He reached inside and pulled out a long object. Elsa furrowed her brow as she recognized it as an arrow. Her arrow.

"When we met in the forest," began Loki, "you shot my book with this very arrow."

"So?"

He looked up at her. "It was made by magic. All of your arrows are made by magic."

Elsa scoffed. "I cannot do magic. What on Asgard are you talking about."

Instead of answering, he handed the arrow over to her. She took it in her hands and looked down at it. She then looked back up at Loki with a shrug.

"I see nothing special about it."

Loki sighed. "I know magic when I see it. I assume your father had an affinity for magic and he passed that on to you. Since you did not learn at an early age, you never got in touch with your magic. However, your father taught at least how to make arrows with magic."

"Is that why I never miss?"

Loki nodded. "Exactly."

Completely shocked, Elsa sat down on Loki's bed. She couldn't believe that she had the ability to do magic but never knew it. But it all made sense now. Everything fell into place.

"I had an argument with Eris," muttered Elsa softly as Loki sat down next to her. "I managed to conjure my dagger without meaning to."

"What did you feel when you argued with her?"

"Anger. A horrible burning anger."

"I must admit, that is impressive. Very impressive."

Elsa looked up at him and wasn't happy with what she found. She hadn't noticed how Loki's appearance had changed. He looked...different. She couldn't quite describe it. But something seemed off about him. Somewhere deep inside Elsa's mind a voice screamed for her to get away from him, that he was a danger. But she ignored it. This was _Loki_. How dangerous could he be? Yes, he was angered by his family's "betrayal," but he wouldn't harm her, would he?

Loki placed his hand on her cheek. His fingers laced through her hair and his thumb landed on her jaw. Elsa didn't know exactly how to respond to him. What was she supposed to do? Before she could speak, Loki crushed his lips to hers. This kiss was different. He seemed almost _hungry_. It was strange. And Elsa didn't like it, but she tried not to show it. However, she was the one to pull away.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Loki smirked, but it wasn't his michevious smirk that she had come to love. This was something different, just as he was different.

"I am more than alright," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked deep into her dark eyes and his expression changed. "You are afraid."

Elsa shook her head a bit too quickly. "I am not afraid."

Loki frowned. "There is nothing to be afraid of, dear Elsa."

She watched as his eyes turned dark. It seemed there was an argument going on in his mind, but she didn't know what it was about. But what she did know was that his hands had unconsciously gone to her wrists and were now gripping them tightly.

"Loki," she said, her eyes flickering between her wrists and his face.

"Why are you frightened?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"Loki, please."

"Tell me!"

"_Loki_!"

It seemed rasing her voice had gotten the desired effect. Loki finally looked down at his hands and let go of her wrists. There was already a bit of bruising from where his fingers had been pressed against her skin. She looked back at Loki who seemed horrified at what he had done. He shot up from the bed, his mouth opening and closing as if he couldn't find the right words to say.

"I did not want you to leave," he said softly as if trying to find a reason for his action.

"It's okay," replied Elsa, though she wasn't quite sure if it was.

Loki shook his head. "I hurt you."

"It's just some bruising. It will go away with time."

Loki couldn't respond and Elsa stood up. She slowly approached him, just as he had slowly approached her that day in the forest after her father had died. He flinched away as she wrapped her arms around him, not allowing him to leave. Something was terribly wrong and Elsa knew it.

She was disappointed when Loki didn't return the gesture, but he did eventually. But he barely touched her. It seemed he was afraid of hurting her again. When Elsa leaned back she looked into his eyes again. The horror was gone and he was back to the way he looked when he sat upon the throne.

"I have business to attend to," he muttered before kissing her on the forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment as if he was debating whether to stay or not, but then he decided and left in a hurry, grabbing his helmet on the way out.

Elsa stood there for a moment, unsure of how to process what had just happened. Once she finally composed herself, she turned to leave his chambers. But she wasn't planning on returning to the cabin just yet. She had someone to speak with. But as Elsa left, she couldn't help but notice the Midgardian scarf that sat upon his dresser. But Elsa had too much on her mind to ponder on it and continued out the door.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hello everyone!**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: Olga kinda reminds me of a gorilla lmao.**

**morbidly-funny: I know, I honestly feel more bad for Loki than my own OC haha**

**Artemis Shorewood: I know right? It makes me so sad.**

**Iloveloki: Update I shall! Sorry it took so long.**

**mischievous-doe: Thank you! I don't know how she can handle it too haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Elsa softly knocked on the door to Odin's chambers. She wasn't quite sure why the guards had let her through. Perhaps Loki told them to.

"Come in," called the friendly voice of Frigga.

Elsa opened the door to see Frigga at Odin's side. A gold dome rose above the sleeping body of the All-Father, something Elsa had never actually seen before.

"My Queen," said Elsa, giving a short, but respectful bow, "I wish to speak with you."

"Of course," answered Frigga with a warm smile. "Please, sit."

She saw that Frigga had motioned to the other side of Odin's bed. Elsa followed the suggestion and sat down across the bed from Frigga. The queen was holding her sleeping husband's hand and Elsa could nearly taste the concern and worry that Frigga had.

"This is about Loki, yes?"

Elsa's head snapped up as she looked Frigga in the eyes, a smile on the woman's lips.

"Yes," answered Elsa. "He seems...different. Ever since he found out the truth."

"So he told you? That does not surprise me. I worried that would happen. I feared he may feel unaccepted in this family."

"I cannot fathom how he could think that way. I would love to be a part of this family."

"Your mother is a good woman."

Elsa scoffed. "I have tried to tell myself that for centuries."

"And it has not worked?"

Elsa didn't answer and looked down at her hands.

"I was very happy the day Loki told me about you. How he found you in the forest, all alone. He felt something for you then, though it was not love of course. I believe he knew you felt similar to him. Living in someone's shadow as he may put it. After you two became friends, I could tell that Loki became a happier person. And something else that I noticed, was that he strived for your acceptance."

Elsa looked up. "What?"

"I remember Thor asking me to watch him spar with the others. When Loki went into the arena to spar with Fandral, I saw him not look at me once he won, but at you. He wanted to see your reaction."

"How could he think I would not accept him? He was there for me when others were not."

"My son is a very complicated man. From raising him I have learned many things. He fears rejection and betrayal. He worries others lie to him just as he does to them."

It made sense. Loki seemed very fearful that Elsa would turn against him. As far as she knew, he considered Thor his enemy. If she even thought of Thor, he'd consider it a betrayal to him.

"I just do not know what to do," muttered Elsa. "If I talk to him he will get upset and if I do not he will get upset. There is no good option."

"I fear for him," admitted Frigga. "However, I know he loves you. Do you love my son?"

"Of course. I could love no one like I do him."

"Then you must promise me something."

"Anything, my Queen."

"Never abandon him. He needs someone to catch him if he falls. If you abandon him, he will continue to fall into nothing."

"But what if he abandons me?"

"He will never abandon you. He may make mistakes and he may make stupid decisions, but I know my son. You will always be in his heart. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Never turn your back on him and walk away. The moment you want to do so it the moment he needs you the most. Do you promise to do these things I have asked?"

Elsa nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Loki landed on his feet as the Bifrost closed. The cold air of Jotunheim filled him, but it felt different now with the knowledge that this was his birth place. Loki found it sickening. He hated how this was his true home and not Asgard.

All he could really think about was how he had hurt Elsa. The marks on her wrists made him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't think about that despite the fact it plagued his mind like a wretched disease. Elsa wasn't his priority, but there was no denying he wanted to protect her.

Nevertheless, he had to go through with his plan. It was positively flawless. So Loki continued forward, leaving footprints in the light snow behind him.

At last he came upon where Laufey, Loki refused to refer to him as his father, and several other Frost Giants.

"Kill him," ordered Laufey casually as if he was ordering someone to get him a drink.

Loki smirked. "After all I've done for you?"

"So you're the one who showed us the way into Asgard."

"That was just a bit of fun really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule for a while longer."

"I will hear you."

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers and you can slay him where he lies."

"Why not kill him yourself?"

Loki laughed. "I suspect that the Asgardians will not take kindly to a king who murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead I will return the Casket to you and you can return Jotunheim to all it's, uh, glory."

Laufey stood. "I accept."

Loki appeared back in Heimdall's observatory after the Bifrost brought him to Asgard. Heimdall stood at the center with his sword in his hands.

"What troubles you Gatekeeper?" asked Loki slyly.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim and could neither see nor hear you," explained Heimdall. "You were clouded from me like the Frost Giants had entered this realm."

"Perhaps your senses have weakened from your many years of service."

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide from that he does not wish me to see."

Loki moved forward with an aura of confidence. "You have great power, Heimdall. Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my king and I am sworn to obey him."

"He was your king. You are sworn to obey me now, yes?"

Heimdall paused. "Yes."

Loki began walking towards the exit, his emerald cape billowing behind him. "Then you will open the Bifrost to no one 'til I have repaired the damage my brother has done."

* * *

After leaving Odin's chambers, Elsa slowly went back to the cabin. She had too much running through her mind to have a conversation with anyone. She wasn't particularly fond of the idea of seeing Eris again, but Elsa would just have to get through it. She wasn't going to hide, especially from her brat of a sister.

Only Jebdah remained outside as Elsa entered the Outerland. He greeted her as normal and then went back to his logs. Elsa approached the cabin and walked up the steps. She opened the door and went inside.

Elsa groaned internally as she saw Sabi sitting at the table, a single burning candle illuminating the room. This was _not_ what she needed right now.

Instead of talking to or even acknowledging Sabi, Elsa turned to go down the hall that lead to her room.

"Elsa."

It seemed Elsa wasn't going to get a choice.

She turned around. "Mother."

"Please sit down. We need to talk."

"If you wish to berate Loki then I will hear none of it."

"Elsa, wait! I must tell you something. I have not told you everything I should have."

Elsa hesitated before turning around and looking at Sabi again, this time truly looking at her. The woman had a sad and distant look in her once sparkling blue eyes. Her face seemed more aged than it had been in the past few days. Making a decision, Elsa moved forward slowly and sat down in her chair. It creaked as she placed herself down upon it.

"My daughter, I am so sorry for everything," began Sabi. "I will never forgive myself for the way I handled things."

"Mother, please-"

"No, let me speak. It is time you know what I should have told you a long time ago. You see, I never had a good relationship with my family. Once my father died, my brother Resser became the head of the family. He agreed with my mother when it came to me and my sisters. They wanted us to marry into riches and power. I wishes to marry who I wanted. So I ran away to here. I wanted adventure, to live life how I wanted. Two days after I married your father, I learned that Resser had died in battle. I was devastated. Even though he had always treated me without care, I still felt horrible about his passing. So when I found out I was with child, that child being you, I was worried. If I could not handle Resser's death, how could I raise a child? So, out of my fear, I paid a visit to Volla the prophetess."

Elsa scoffed. "Volla gives vague prophesies that are bound to come true."

"I know, but I wanted anything to make me feel better about the future. I was foolish. Perhaps if I hadn't been, none of this would have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"She gave me a prophecy. A true prophecy. I will never forget what she said. It was:

_'She will be born at winter's end_

_And will become both princes' friend_

_But it will be one for whom she has care_

_It is also this one who will fall with despair_

_No harm will she mean; neither trouble_

_But no matter, his heart will turn to rubble_

_And the two shall fall apart_

_Their souls inevitably to depart.'_

And that's when it made sense to Elsa. This was why Sabi didn't want her around Loki. This was why she wanted Elsa to be "happy." She was just trying to protect her from potential heartbreak. But in all honesty, it sounded worse than heartbreak. It sounded like something horrible was going to happen.

"I have been stupid," muttered Sabi. "I have allowed to come true."

"It has not come true yet, mother," answered Elsa, taking her mother's hands in hers. "There is still time to fix this."

"How?"

"I - I don't know."

Elsa let go and got up. She still had her bow and quiver of arrows which was good. She might need them if she was going to do what she considered.

"Where are you going?" asked Sabi with concern.

"I am going to speak with Loki," answered Elsa without turning around. "And I am going to find Thor."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I know it's not much of a lengthy chapter, but the next few will be longer. I haven't had a lot of time to write for this story. My apologies. **

**AngelWeaslyxxx: Thanks! I was really worried about making him OOC in this. I think I write insane Loki better haha.**

**morbidly-funny: Haha thanks! I'm surprised it actually worked out.**

**Guest: That would be pretty dramatic haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Elsa walked with confident strides as she made her way through the village. She barely even noticed Olga coming up next to her and walking with her.

"Where are you going, child," inquired the old woman.

"To speak with Loki."

"Good. That boy needs a talking to. Perhaps you can bring out the good in his heart."

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned to face the old woman.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa

Olga quirked an eyebrow. "I thought I made it clear to you I Know things."

"Yes, yes. I remember you saying that. What else do you Know?"

"That you are too late."

Elsa's mouth opened, but nothing came out for a moment. "You just said I could bring out the good in his heart!"

"I know what I said, child."

"But you said I am too late."

"You are."

Elsa groaned with frustration. "If you are going to be no help to me then I shall leave."

Without waiting, Elsa began walking towards the palace once more.

"He will fall tonight!" she heard Elsa call, but she continued on.

After reaching the palace, Elsa headed to the throne room first. She figured that's where Loki would be. However, it seemed he had other things to do and was not present. She then began to search around the entire palace.

It didn't take her long to nearly run right into Loki as they rounded a corner in opposite directions at the same time.

"Thank the Norns," said Elsa as she looked up into Loki's face.

"Elsa?" he asked as though he wasn't sure why she was there. It felt like a lifetime ago that they were in his chambers.

"Loki," said Elsa, "I must speak with you."

"I am busy," he replied shortly, continuing on through the hall.

"This is very important!"

Loki stopped and turned around. His expression was unreadable as he came back to stand in front of Elsa.

"What is it?" he asked almost angrily.

Before Elsa spoke, she noticed something odd. She reached up and brushed his shoulder, touching the cold, white substance that sat upon it. It felt like snow. There wasn't any snow in Asgard at this moment. That only meant one thing.

"You were in Jotunheim," Elsa muttered. She then looked back into Loki's emerald eyes. "Why?"

"That is none of your business," he mumbled, placing his free hand on her cheek as the other one held his staff.

To Elsa, it seemed as if he was trying to distract her as he gently kissed her. Granted butterflies exploded in her stomach, Elsa wasn't stupid. She knew Loki's games. She knew when his silver tongue was at work or if he was trying to get out of something. And right now he was trying to get Elsa to drop the subject of him going to Jotunheim. For some reason, this seemed more important to discuss than the prophecy.

Once Loki pulled away, he frowned at the sight of Elsa's own frown.

"What is troubling you?" he asked innocently. Loki was never innocent.

"What has happened to you?" she asked. "You've - you've changed."

Loki laughed without humor. "Of course I've changed. Why wouldn't I?"

Elsa honestly didn't have an answer to that.

"So why were you in Jotunheim?" she inquired.

Loki's eyes hardened. "That doesn't concern you."

"Answer me, Loki."

"You do not give orders," he hissed. "You are not king, are you?"

Elsa refused to look away from Loki's now burning eyes. She wasn't afraid of him. She had no reason to be. He wasn't going to hurt her and if he did accidentally, she knew he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

"I did not know kings snuck around to other realms. It seems you have some sort of plan."

"I have a plan. I always have a plan."

"What do you mean?"

"For example, I am the one who let the Frost Giants into Asgard."

Elsa gasped. "What? So it is your fault this all has happened?"

Loki sneered. "I am the reason this realm has a proper king."

"You let Frost Giants into Asgard!"

"To prevent Thor's rule! You know the throne would suit him ill."

"You betrayed Asgard. You betrayed your father."

Loki sneered. "Thor's father. Odin is _Thor's_ father."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Is that what this is all about?"

Loki pointed to himself. "I am going to prove that the throne belongs to me, that I am the rightful heir."

"What are you going to do to prove it?"

"I am going to destroy Jotunheim."

Elsa's jaw unhinged as her eyes went wide. This was not Loki. This was definitely not Loki. The man. before her looked like Loki, but certainly didn't act like him. Instead he acted like a broken man who felt like nothing else in the world mattered but the task he felt was important.

"You can't destroy a realm!" she exclaimed.

"When father wakes up he'll see what I've done and know that I'm the worthy son."

"You don't want the throne! You just want to show you're better than Thor."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying that this isn't what you want. Wouldn't it be better if you kept things peaceful? Those 'monsters' don't all deserve death. They probably think us monsters."

"How could you feel sympathy for them?"

"There are women and children on Jotunheim! You are proof of that!"

Elsa hadn't realized that she had said a horrible thing until after she said it. She had struck a nerve. And now Loki was looking at her differently. It actually made her scared. Only slightly though. Just enough to make Elsa hesitate.

"Oh, I see," he said, poison obviously laced in his voice. "You have sided with Thor."

"What?" asked Elsa. "Loki, no, I-"

"Do not lie to me!"

She had never heard him sound this angry before. His voice echoed and it made her jump. But Loki either didn't care or didn't notice.

"What else have you lied about?"

"I have not lied, Loki! You would know that!"

"You have betrayed me." He then turned around as if this was the end of the conversation and began walking away.

"Loki, please stop this! You must see reason!"

He finally turned around again with a sneer upon his face. "There is no such thing as reason." His sneer turned into a frown and Elsa felt her heart break at the sight of his eyes. A single tear dripped down his cheek. "Nor is there such a thing as love."

Before Loki turned back around, it became clear to Elsa. Everything became clear. She meant no harm to Loki, yet she had broken his heart. She had broken it by loving him. And because of the way he felt and the way his life got turned upside down, he believed she didn't love him. He wouldn't have looked hurt if he hadn't loved her.

"Loki, wait!"

But her cries for him were pointless as he had disappeared.

* * *

"Our dearest friend banished, Loki on the throne, Asgard on the brink of war, yet you managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two caskets of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care?

Fandral stopped his talking and pacing to hit the plate Volstagg held, sending if flying.

Volstagg shot up from the couch he laid on. "Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!"

Sif stepped forward and pusned them apart. Hogun pulled Volstagg back. "Stop it, both of you! Stop!"

"We know what we have to do."

They all looked for the source of the voice. Elsa had finally made her way to them, knowing that they had to do something.

"Loki has gone mad," she added sadly, her heart heavy in her chest as his words echoed in her head.

"We must go," said Hogun. "We must find Thor."

"It's treason," stated Fandral.

"To Hel with treason," argued Volstagg, "it's suicide."

"Thor would do the same for us," said Sif.

"Hush! Heimdall may be watching."

The doors opened and a guard walked into the entrance.

"Heimdall demands your presence," he stated.

The guard then left.

"We're doomed," said Volstagg.

* * *

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king?" asked Heimdall. "Break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?"

"Yes," answered Sif for all of them, though the warrior part did not apply to Elsa, but she was starting to consider changing that fact.

"Good."

Heimdall stepped off of the center and walked forward.

"So you will help us?" asked Sif.

"I am bound by honor to our king. I cannot open the bridge to you."

They all watched as he walked away.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" asked Fandral.

"Now what do we do?" said Volstagg.

"Look!" exclaimed Elsa, looking at the center as the Bifrost activated on its own. It was time to find Thor and put an end to this.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: Olga is now the Yoda of Asgard. It's official. **

**Silvertail of shoreclan: most definitely!**

**Lindsay: hmm I might have to add something like that in. **

**blown-transisitor: Thank you! Unfortunately I've fallen behind on writing haha. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Loki watched as the Bifrost bridge opened. Fuming with anger at Heimdall's disobedience and the fact that someone was leaving the realm, Loki turned around and began his journey to the relics room, his green cape billowing behind him as he walked.

It didn't take him long to get the the weapons vault and to enter the relics room. He walked to the far end where the Casket sat and let his staff fall the the ground. The barrier behind it disappeared and out stepped the Destroyer.

"Ensure my brother does not return," ordered Loki as the Destroyer stepped forward. "Destroy everything."

* * *

Elsa and the others landed on Midgard easily. They were not that far from what appeared to be a mortal village.

"Is that where Thor is?" asked Elsa eagerly. She wanted to get this done as fast as possible.

"There is only one way to find out," answered Sif.

The five of them walked forward towards the small town, weapons in hand. As they traveled through the streets, people stared at them. Of course, Elsa and the others didn't realize how odd and out of place they looked among the Midgardians.

At the end of the street was a large building and Volstagg walked ahead of them towards it. Even Elsa could tell that Thor was inside it.

They walked up to the glass doors and put their hands up on it, knocking on it.

Inside was none other than Thor, dressed in Midgardian clothing. There were three other mortals inside, two women, one with light brown hair and the other with dark brown hair and a man with gray hair.

"Found you!" exclaimed Volstagg.

Thor turned around to see them, the humans dropping the possessions in their hands.

Smiling, Thor came over as Elsa and the others opened the door to greet him. He hugged Volstagg as the others smiled.

"I don't believe it," said the mortal man.

"Excuse me," said Volstagg, "Lady Sif, Lady Elsa and the Warriors Three!"

Thor placed a hand on a smiling Hogun's shoulder. "My friends, I have never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come."

Elsa furrowed her brow as Volstagg scoffed.

"We're here to take you home," said Fandral.

"You know I can't go home," replied Thor sadly. "My father is...dead because of me and I must remain in exile."

"Thor," said Sif slowly, "your father still lives."

Realization dawned on Thor's face and the gears in Elsa's mind began working.

"Loki," she muttered.

Then it hit her.

She remembered the Midgardian scarf from his chambers. She hadn't truly thought about it until now. He had come to Midgard to talk to Thor. But to tell him Odin was dead? Why? Elsa figured it all had to do with Loki's obsession with being better than Thor. To have his only opponent out of the picture there was no chance Odin wouldn't let Loki keep the title of King.

Elsa's heart ached for Loki, but she wasn't going to let her love for him get in the way. She knew he was manipulative, but he could never work that power on her. She wasn't a simple maid of Asgard that was so dimwitted that they genuinely thought they had a chance with a prince. Loki couldn't make her do anything, even if she felt bad for him. And right now she needed to get Thor back to Asgard as she knew he was the only one who could stop Loki.

* * *

Heimdall stood with his sword at the end of bridge. Loki could see him as the younger prince approached and saw that the Gatekeeper wasn't surprised at his appearance.

"Tell me, Loki," began Heimdall, "how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?"

Loki stopped in front of the Gatekeeper. "You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer now that I am king and I say for your act of treason you are relieved from your duties as Gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard."

"Then I need no longer obey you."

Heimdall raised his sword to strike Loki, but he had been anticipating the attack. With a smooth motion of his hands, Loki conjured the Casket and used it to freeze Heimdall before the sword could get any closer. Loki didn't notice his skin turn blue or his eye turn red. But he did notice how much colder he felt after using the Casket.

Once Heimdall was in a block of ice, Loki stopped and magicked the Casket away.

* * *

Elsa was taken out of her thoughts of Loki by the sky above the Midgardian village darkened. To even the Asgardians this seemed abnormal. Elsa and the others quickly made their way over to tr door of the building and could see far off that some sort of dark funnel had appeared in the sky, as though something - or someone - was coming through the Bifrost.

"Was somebody else coming?" asked the darker haired girl.

Was it Loki? Surely he had seen the Bifrost activate when Elsa had left with Sif and the Warriors Three. It pained her to know she had betrayed him in such a way, but it had to be done. Perhaps Thor could talk some sense into him.

They started moving forward until they were in the street. Elsa could just barely see some sort of explosion and she knew the others saw it as well. Random people around the area sounded slightly panicked by the scene nearby them.

"Jane, you have to get everybody out of here," ordered Thor.

"What about you?" asked the woman named Jane.

"I'm staying here."

Thor's going to fight with us!" exclaimed Volstagg happily.

"My friends, I am just a man," stated Thor. "I'd only get in your way or worse get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety."

"Well, if you're staying then so am I," said Jane determinedly.

"We'll need some time."

"You'll have it!" stated Fandral.

Elsa saw Thor go off with Jane and the other two mortals went in another direction. She looked back down at whatever landed on Midgard and gasped.

"The Destroyer?" she asked as the others got their weapons ready.

"Why is that here?" asked Sif.

"I suppose it is a gift from our precious king," said Fandral.

Elsa sucked in a deep breath. "I shall go up high."

"Need a lift?" asked Volstagg.

Elsa smiled at her friend as she made her way to a nearby building. "Have I ever needed a lift?"

With quick movements not much unlike a squirrel or a cat, Elsa climbed her way up to the roof of a store. She could see the Destroyer approaching and it shot its beam of light at a shop, causing the glass in the windows to shatter and the whole place to explode.

From her height, Elsa saw the four of her warrior friends making their way down the street as if they did this everyday. The Destroyer was going to be no match for them. However, Elsa still notched an arrow and kept it aimed at the Destroyer's face just in case they needed a fast distraction.

She watched as Sif broke away from the others with a determined look on her face. Elsa then turned her attention back to the Warriors Three. Fandral and Hogun went ahead and motioned for Volstagg to run. He did so and they shot him forward while he yelled, "For Asgard!"

Elsa winced as the Destroyer smacked Volstagg away like a fly. She strengthened her posture, ready to release her arrow as Volstagg landed on a strange looking transportation device that was turned upside down. The only reason Elsa didn't fire at the Destroyer as it stood over the warrior, ready to kill him, was because she could see Sif jumping from a hidden location. The female warrior used her spear and landed on the Destroyer's back. The spear went right threw it.

Elsa could feel everyone's relief as the Destroyer practically turned off, but then it started up again. As Elsa saw it began to change so it could turn around to see Sif, Elsa leapt down from her roof and shot the arrow. It hit the Destroyer and bounced right off as it attempted to kill Sif.

"Well that's unfortunate," muttered Elsa as she eyed her now broken arrow on the ground.

She was relieved to see Sif get off the Destroyer before it killed her and watched as she tried to run. However, the Destroyer shot its beam, sending Sif flying. Elsa saw that Fandral and Hogun were trying to not only help Volstagg but also make their way to Sif, so she quickly ran over to help. The Destroyer then decided to shoot again and Elsa was shot back.

She closed her eyes as she flew through the air. The blast had been painful and shooting through a building was painful as well. Fortunately, she landed on her stomach and somehow managed to save her now from being destroyed. She groaned as she tried to get up. Glass surrounded her as she scootered to sit behind the counter in the store. There was another explosion and she looked out from behind the counter to see Volstagg flying out the window.

"Volstagg!" she shouted.

Elsa, Fandral and Hogun rushed out across the street. The two men helped Volstagg to his feet.

"You must return to Asgard," ordered Thor, running over to them. "You have to stop Loki!"

"What about you?" asked Fandral.

"Do not worry my friends, I have a plan."

Before Elsa could say anything, Hogun was ushering her away and Thor was turning in the opposite direction. She and the other men went back to where Sif was gathering he three Midgardians.

"We have to fall back," said Fandral. "Come on!"

They turned around, Elsa more reluctantly than the others. She wanted to tell Thor of Loki's plans, but they weren't letting her go. However, they stopped when the woman named Jane said, "Wait!"

The group stopped and turned around to see Thor walking towards the Destroyer.

"What's he doing?" asked Jane.

Elsa watched with a furrowed brow and a racing heart. What was he doing? Surely he didn't think he could take on the Destroyer in his mortal form. He'd

have to be crazy.

Thor and the Destroyer kept walking towards each other. Elsa couldn't hear what the god of thunder was saying. They stopped as they stood right in front of each other, Thor looking up and the Destroyer looking down. The people around Elsa were silent as the Destroyer's face lit up. But then, out of nowhere, it closed up. Elsa wondered what Thor had said to make it do that. Relied flooded her as the Destroyer turned around to begin walking away, but in one swift movement, it flung it's arm around and smacked Thor, sending him flying.

Elsa gasped at the sight of him flying, the others staring in shock.

"No!" yelled Jane.

Elsa watched as the Midgardian woman broke free from the group and ran towards Thor where he laid. The Destroyer took in the scene before it and then turned to stalk away.

Jane got down on the ground next to Thor and Elsa couldn't help but see the fear the young woman had. Was it possible she was in live with Thor? Elsa was now incredibly curious to know what the eldest prince had been doing during his time on this realm. With a closer look, she could see that Jane was crying. It was a very heartbreaking scene. Elsa wasn't sure if she felt saddened by Jane possibly losing the man she loved, or at least it seemed like love, or if it was by the fact this was all Loki's doing. It was him that made his Midgardian village turn to complete ruin. And it was him that killed Thor.

In the distance, something happened. It seemed like someone had shot something through the sky. It was rocketing towards the village at the speed of the Bifrost.

"Jane!" shouted the mortal man.

He ran to where Jane sat, watching as this object shot towards her and Thor.

"No, no, no!" she protested as the man dragged her away.

At the last moment, before the object hit Thor, Elsa could make out what it was.

It was Mjolnir.

Everything happened at once.

Thor's arm shot up and caught the hammer. Lightning struck all around and flashed in front of everyone's eyes. Elsa found herself smiling along with her Asgardian friends as the Destroyer turned around and attempted to fire at Thor, but Mjolnir went flying out and hit it in the face. The hammer then came flying back into Thor's hand.

A twister started forming in the middle of the street, blocking the view of what was happening. Elsa was pulled away from the scene by Sif as she and the others moved back. Elsa couldn't see what was going on, but she hear and explosion and several things crashing. No one spoke as the twister disappeared and Thor came walking towards the group, his armor back on and his red cape billowing behind him.

"So is this how you normally look?" asked Jane.

"More or less," answered Thor.

"It's a good look."

Thor looked over at Elsa and the Asgardians. "We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother."

They nodded, but were stopped by someone talking.

"Excuse me!"

Elsa looked past Thor and saw several black Midgardian vehicles parked behind him. A few men dressed in formal attire stepped out of them, one of them with sandy hair approaching first.

"Donald," said the man, standing in front Thor without any hint of fear, "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this, Son of Coul," replied Thor, "you and I, we fight for the same cause; protection of this world. From this day forth you can count me as your ally _if_ you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen!" corrected Jane.

"Borrowed," answered Son of Coul, "of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."

Thor turned to Jane. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

"Uh, sure," she replied.

Elsa watched Thor grabbed Jane and pulled her close to him. As they shot up into the sky, Coulson yelled, "Wait, we need to debrief you!"

* * *

Loki removed his staff from the center of Heimdall's observatory. He looked at the Frost Giants in front of him, looking forward to slaying them all. It was only a matter of time before Laufey and the rest of them were nothing but dust.

Loki smirked.

"Welcome to Asgard."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**I am so so so sorry it took me this long to update. I didn't forget about this story, don't worry. I've just have been so focused on my other story. Besides, I kind of didn't know what else to do with this chapter. I promise I won't take so long with the next one.**

**blown-transisitor: I definitely feel the same way haha **

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD. **

**Annie: Thank you very much! :D**

**RandomRachel: Wow, thank you! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

One ride in Jane's van later and Elsa and the others found themselves at the Bifrost site. Now, however, several black vehicles were destroyed and turned over from the Destroyer coming to Midgard. Elsa's heart was pounding as she got out of the van along with the others. It was time to stop Loki and bring him back to normal. That was if bringing him back to normal was still possible.

Thor was the first to stand in the center of the circle. Elsa stood with all of others except for Jane who was standing near Thor.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" he called to the sky.

However, nothing happened. Elsa stared at the sky, fear creeping into her thoughts. What if they were too late?

"Heimdall? Heimdall!"

Still nothing happened.

Thor came back to the others. "He doesn't answer."

"Then we are stranded," said Hogun, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"What if something happened to him?" asked Elsa, thinking of the worst possible situations.

_Oh Loki_, she thought, _what have you done?_

"Heimdall!" called Thor again. "If you can hear us, we need you now! Heimdall, we need you now! Heimdall!"

Nothing happened. Elsa's heart dropped down into her stomach. What if Loki had killed Heimdall? They would be stranded on Midgard forever. She needed to get back. They all did.

Out of nowhere, the sky darkened and the Bifrost began opening. As relieved as Elsa was, she didn't smile. Instead she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She was slightly dreading going back to Asgard and seeing what happened. She knew Loki would be furious with her when he found out she had gone to Midgard to find Thor. But it had to be done.

Elsa shook her head. She shouldn't care how Loki felt. She was doing the right thing and that was all that mattered. He would understand that once he was back in his right mind. Then they could go back to how everything was supposed to be; playing pranks on Eris, sparring and just spending time with each other. Elsa just hoped that things hadn't changed permanently.

She then ran with the others to stand on the circle. They watched as Thor and Jane exchanged a few words and then kissed goodbye. Elsa felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the two. Would she and Loki be able to be like that again? They had only been together for a short amount of time, yet it had been marvelous. She did truly love him despite what he believed himself and wished that they would just be able to sit in the forest together once more and forget everything that happened.

Thor came over to them and Elsa felt the familiar tug of the Bifrost. Her heart was pounding as they traveled from Midgard back to Asgard.

They all walked forward as they appeared in the observatory, lights flashing around. Heimdall was laying in the center.

"Thor!" exclaimed Elsa before the god of thunder could walk away. "You must hurry! Loki wishes to destroy Jotunheim!"

"And why did you not tell us this earlier?" asked Volstagg as he pulled out Heimdall's sword.

"I knew only Thor could stop him."

Thor took a moment and put his hands on Elsa's shoulders.

"Elsa, I promise you I will stop Loki. I will bring him back to you."

"I fear that is not possible."

"Then I will do my best. Get Heimdall to the healing room. Leave my brother to me."

Elsa watched sadly as Thor ran out of the observatory and took off flying, his hammer out in front of him. She was curious as to what happened to him on Midgard that changed him, but was glad to see he was far less arrogant. Perhaps he could talk some sense into his brother.

* * *

The golden doors to Odin's chambers began to turn to ice. With a sharp intake of breath, Frigga got up in a hurry. She removed the sword that was stationed on the other side of the bed in case of an emergency and waited for the intruders to enter.

The doors opened and in walked two Frost Giants, one of them being Laufey himself. Frigga managed to take down the first Jotun, but Laufey hit her and she flew to the ground, her sword clinking loudly as it fell as well.

Laufey smirked as he moved forward and sat upon his enemy. He opened up Odin's one eye and looked into it.

"It's said you can still see and hear everything that transpires around you. I hope it's true so that you may know, your death came at the hand of Laufey."

Laufey's hand reached back and stayed under the golden dome. In it a dagger made of pure ice. He raised his arm, ready to plunge it into the heart of the All-Father only to be shot off of him and hit the ground hard.

Standing in the room now was Loki wearing full armor and his helmet. He held Gungnir in his hand.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," he nearly whispered. With one more shot from the staff, Laufey was dead.

"Loki," said Frigga as she got up and ran for her son, "you saved him."

Loki embraced his mother and then pulled back. "I swear to you mother, that they will pay for what they've done today."

"Loki."

Both mother and son turned to the sound of the familiar voice. There stood Thor, Mjolnir in hand, armor and cape upon his body and an angry look upon his face.

"Thor," said Frigga, now hurrying to great her other son. "I knew you'd return to us."

However, Loki made no movement to greet his brother. Instead he was angry. Angry that Thor was not only alive, but that he had returned to Asgard. Nothing seemed to be going Loki's way anymore.

Thor leg go of Frigga, his eyes never leaving the younger prince. He strode forward, approaching one side of Odin's bed, Loki on the other.

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Thor. "How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?"

"What?" came Frigga's horrified voice.

"Well, I must have been enforcing father's last command," replied Loki, staff gripped in his hands.

"You're a talented liar brother, always have been," said Thor.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you will excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."

Without a second thought, Loki pointed Gungnir at Thor and shot a blast that sent his so called brother through the wall.

* * *

"Would you calm down?" asked Fandral. "I am sure everything is fine."

Elsa looked at her friend and narrowed her eyes. She had been nervously pacing in the common room which they had all gone to after visiting the healers. Her heart was thumping loudly as she wondered what was happening between Thor and Loki.

"Leave her alone, Fandral," said Sif from her position on the couch. "She is just worried."

"For Loki," muttered Hogun.

Elsa turned to the man who sat next to the fire in the center and shot him a glare. Her eyes then softened as she realized these people had never been friends with Loki like she had been. They didn't understand why she was worried. All they saw was Thor going to get rid of Asgard's worst king. They didn't know about Loki finding out the truth. They didn't know how he lived in Thor's shadow. They didn't know how he felt. And Elsa couldn't blame them for not knowing, though she wished they would've been nicer to him. But there was nothing that could be done now.

"I need air," she stated as she walked out of the room. She wandered aimlessly through the halls of the palace. She wasn't going to leave until she knew what happened, until she had Loki back and could talk to him. But a horrible feeling was eating her from the inside. Hadn't Olga told her that she was to late? Too late for what? To save Loki from insanity? Death? Elsa shook her head as if she could get rid of those feelings and thoughts.

Somehow, Elsa had found herself at the doors to Odin's chambers. However, the doors were open and were frozen. Elsa's heart sped up when she saw a dead Frost Giant on the floor and a golden sword laying off to the side. Her eyes went over Odin laying on his bed and Frigga who was sitting at his side still.

"What happened?" asked Elsa with a furrowed brow.

Frigga looked up as Elsa saw the hole in the wall.

"Did he really send the Destroyer?" asked Frigga sadly.

Elsa looked back at the Queen and frowned.

"Yes," she answered, "he did."

She heard Frigga take a deep breath. Elsa decided to come into the room farther. Since Frigga didn't protest, the young woman continued on until she was on the other side of Odin. How long had it been since she had just talked to the Queen in this position? Was that only the same day? Elsa wasn't sure anymore. It felt like ages ago.

"There was nothing you could have done," said Frigga's motherly voice.

Elsa looked up. "What?"

"You couldn't have stopped him. You did the right thing."

"He doesn't think I love him."

"Does he still love you?"

Elsa paused. "Yes. He does."

"Then he will return to you. I promise."

Silence hung in the room for a moment.

"I think I broke the promise I made you," muttered Elsa.

Frigga gave her a look of sadness. "No, you didn't."

"How? I abandoned him. I shouldn't have gone with the others to get Thor. I should have stayed here and talked with Loki. I should have-"

"You did not abandon him, Elsa. You did the right thing."

"I don't feel like I did."

"My son loves you. He will realize one day that everything you did was for him."

Elsa shook her head. "He is not Loki anymore. I have no idea what he is now."

"He is in there, I know he is."

"You have not seen the way he has been acting. He has become drunk with power and his hatred for Thor is only adding to it. I feel torn between saving Loki and saving Asgard. I thought that when you love someone, you're supposed to do anything for them, but I didn't do anything for Loki."

Frigga shook her head. "No, going to find Thor was helping Loki. You'll see eventually."

Elsa remained silent and sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and biding farewell to the Queen. She didn't dare leave the palace still, so she wandered back to the common room where Sif and the Warriors Three still sat. No one said a word as the brunette came and sat down next to Sif and curled up on the couch. What she didn't know was that her four friends had talked while she was gone and realized what Elsa thought they couldn't understand. They realized that no matter what Elsa did, she wasn't going to win. And so they all remained quiet until a loud explosion in the direction of the Bifrost was heard.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I would just like to say that this is last chapter before the epilogue. I will be writing a sequel seeing as I would love to write Elsa into the Avengers. Hopefully you guys would like to see that.**

**NotSoWhimsicalWonderland: Thank you! He is pretty awesome, isn't he?**

**Silvertail of shoreclan: I tried my best. **

**morbidly-funny: Thank you very much!**

**blown-transisitor: I hope this is good enough haha. I'm not that pleased with it to be honest. **

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight: Thank you very much!**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: Mission complete. Hahaha but I love your reviews! They're hilarious. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was only after a short horse ride down the rainbow bridge that Loki arrived at Heimdall's observatory. He got off quickly and hurried inside, knowing Thor would be following. Loki stood in the center and lifted up Gungnir, placing the staff where Heindall always placed his sword. It had been fortunate the Gatekeeper wasn't there to stop him. Loki watched around him as light flashed before his eyes and eventually these lights turned to ice. He managed to get Gungnir out and held it to his side as he watched it all. He knew at this very moment that Jotunheim was crumbling. And it felt good to know he was the cause of it.

His attention, however, turned to Thor when the thunder god came flying towards the observatory and came to a stop at the entrance.

"You can't stop it," stated Loki as Thor looked around, "The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

Thor attempted to move forward and strike Loki with Mjolnir, but Loki simply shot him with a blast from the staff. Thor landed on the ground with a thud.

"Why have you done this?" asked Thor, getting up.

Loki sneered. "To prove to father that I am the worthy son. When he awakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters and be the true heir to the throne."

"You can't kill an entire race!"

"Why not?" Loki smiled and started moving towards his foster brother. "What is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You, who would have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed."

"So have I." Loki smacked Thor's face with the end of Gungnir. "Now fight me."

Thor didn't respond, so Loki hit him again, but harder with more force. Thor flew to the ground and slid on the floor.

"I never wanted the throne!" called Loki. "I only ever wanted to be your equal."

Thor got to his feet again. "I will not fight you, brother!"

"I am not your brother. I never was."

"Loki, this is madness."

"Is it madness? Is it? Is it? What happened to you on earth that made you so soft? Don't tell me it was a woman."

Thor didn't answer and Loki felt an overwhelming, burning hatred for the man that stood in front of him How could Thor fall in love with a woman who loved him back? It wasn't fair, not fair at all. Loki loved Elsa with every fiber of his being yet she lied. There was no way she could love him. There was no way anyone could love someone like him. And it killed him. Even after this fact he still loved her because he just couldn't stop himself. He had loved her for so long and then all of this had to happen.

"Oh, it was," continued Loki when Thor didn't answer. "Well maybe when we're finished here I'll pay her a visit myself."

That did it.

Thor yelled with rage as he leapt forward, swinging his mighty hammer. Loki lunged towards Thor, their two weapons clashing with blinding light. Thor grabbed onto Loki and pushed the two of them to the floor in a flash of red and green. Loki kicked Thor off of him with an evil laugh and got up. Thor dodged Loki's next blow and knocked his brother to the ground. He loomed over Loki and then slammed down Mjolnir which was deflected by Gungnir. Loki kicked up a leg that hit Thor. The two got to their feet as Loki yelled out before throwing another jab at the thunder god. Thor continually deflected Loki's attacks until he fell face first onto the hard ground. Another yell from Loki alerted him that another attack was coming and he managed to roll out of the way.

Loki stood in shook for a moment as he realized that Gungnir was stuck in the ground. He bent back to avoid a blow from Thor and then swung around on the staff in order to throw a good kick. He got Gungnir out of the ground and continued his attack.

However, Thor jumped forward, swinging Mjolnir. Loki raised Gungnir to shoot a blast at him, but it wasn't fast enough. Thor plummeted into him and the two shot out of the observatory. Thor landed on his stomach while Loki rolled along the rainbow bridge before nearly falling off. He just managed to get a grip on the side. He watched as Thor came over to him.

"Brother, please," said Loki.

Just when Thor reached down to help, Loki disappeared and reappeared beside the thunder god. He stabbed Thor with the end of Gungnir and laughed as he fell down to the ground.

Loki laughed even more as he multiplied himself with clones all over. They laughed with him, surrounding Thor. They all lifted up their identical staffs and pointed them at him.

"Enough!" shouted Thor.

A large blast sent Loki flying backwards and his clones disappeared. He slowly landed on the bridge and stayed there, obviously in pain. Thor got up and walked over, looking down at his brother. He then gently set Mjolnir down on Loki's chest.

Frustrated, Loki attempted to get the hammer off of him as Thor walked away. Loki cried out and let his head fall back, his helmet clinking on the bridge. It was no use.

"Look at you," Loki taunted instead, "the mighty Thor. With all your strength and what good does it do you now, huh?"

Loki yelled out in agony as Thor tried to keep his balance while walking towards the observatory.

"Do you hear me brother!" continued Loki. "There's nothing you can do."

Loki suddenly felt the weight of Mjolnir disappear. He slowly sat up, watching Thor lift the hammer and slam it down on the bridge. He was destroying it.

"What are you doing?" asked Loki, shocked at what he was seeing. "If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!"

Thor didn't respond, so Loki grabbed Gungnir and stood up. He began running towards Thor as fast as he could.

"Forgive me, Jane!" was the last thing Thor said before the bridge broke and an explosion sent him and Loki flying into the air. Somewhere in there Loki's helmet had flown off along with Gungnir.

Loki's heart hammered in his chest as he tried his best to hold onto the staff his hand had a managed to get a grip of. Thor held onto the other end, his face full of fear and concern. Holding onto Thor was none other than Odin. Loki looked up at his adoptive father, unsure of what to do.

"I could have done it father! I could've done it!" cried Loki. "For you! For all of us."

For Elsa, he added in his head as he gave a small smile, his eyes filled with the slight hope that his father would accept him.

"No, Loki," answered Odin.

Loki frowned, taking in those two words. This was it. Odin didn't want him. Thor didn't want him. Asgard didn't want him. And worst of all, Elsa didn't want him. That was what hurt the most. Even with everything else, he would still have Elsa. But in reality, he didn't. And so Loki made a decision.

He let go.

Loki could hear Thor screaming his name as he fell, not caring at all. This was the end and Loki wanted it for he was not wanted anywhere else.

If everyone was better off without him, then so be it.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Elsa spoke up.

"What was that?"

Her heart was beating fast in her chest. There was no doubt that explosion had to do with Thor and Loki. She simply prayed that they were okay. But there was really no way of knowing unless she went out there herself.

So instead, she waited with the others. Elsa sat nervously for a few minutes before getting up and pacing only to sit down again. She knew she was making the others slightly uncomfortable from her endless worry, but she couldn't help it. They weren't worried about Thor; he could easily beat Loki unless magic was involved. They weren't worried about Loki; they didn't care about him anymore.

Suddenly, Elsa saw Thor as he walked in with Odin. She was surprised to see the king up and walking around, but did not miss the grief both of them showed, particularly Thor. Elsa heart speed even faster if possible as she shot up and went up to Thor.

"What has happened?" she asked, looking behind him. "Where is Loki?"

Thor approached her and put his large hands on her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eye, a tear falling from one of his own.

"He let go."

It was those three words that broke Elsa's heart for good. She knew that once Loki had come back, she'd have a hard time convincing him that she loved him, but to know he was dead, it was awful.

"B - but he can't be -"

Elsa didn't even finish her sentence as Thor pulled her close to him and into a friendly and brotherly embrace. Elsa tucked her head under his chin as she began to sob.

* * *

The Outerland was quiet as Elsa slowly walked down the village. The sky had turned dark and everyone had retreated into their cabins. She walked in a bit of a horrible daze, unsure of what was happening around her. Her feet carried her to her own cabin and up the steps. She opened up the door and stepped over the threshold. Elsa looked up to see Sabi still sitting at the table, now working on some sort of blanket. She looked up at her daughter as she walked in.

"What happened?" asked Sabi.

Elsa took a deep breath. "Loki's dead."

Sabi's face looked conflicted with emotions, but after a moment of thought she got up and wrapped Elsa in a rare motherly hug. Elsa bit back tears, not wanting to cry anymore. She wanted to become a warrior and warriors didn't cry. They didn't cry no matter how hurt or sad they were. Or happy they were that their mother was finally doing something other than scolding them.

"I'm so sorry," muttered Sabi as she leaned back and looked Elsa in the eye. "Are you going to be alright?"

Elsa thought about this for a moment. She had gotten past her father's death so why couldn't she get past this one? Even though Loki was the only one who had been there for her, now she had Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and hopefully Sabi and Frigga. She had all of these people who still cared about her and would be there for her. As much as it hurt Elsa's heart to think about never looking into Loki's emerald eyes again nor kiss his lips, she could make it through. Loki wouldn't want her to become depressed. He wouldn't want her moping around, wishing she could join him. He'd want her to play tricks for him, to fight battles for him. And that's what she was going to do.

And so, even though she wasn't sure, Elsa nodded.

Sabi let go of her and watched as Elsa slowly made her way to her room. Eris was nowhere to be seen, not that Elsa really cared. She was too deep in thought to even notice if she was there.

After entering her bedroom, Elsa gently closed the door and set her bow and arrows down on the floor. She then sat down on her bed and laid down. It felt as though this day was dragging on and needed to be stopped. It was frustrating to say the least.

However, Elsa wished she could go back in time. She wanted to go back to when Loki wasn't dead. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut when she thought about it. Loki was dead. He was gone forever and she wouldn't see him ever again. He'd never play another trick on her, he'd never show her more magic. She wondered if he'd been taken by a Valkryie to Valhalla or if he had been greeted by Hel. Elsa wasn't quite sure, but tried not to think about it. She just wanted to remember Loki right now. She didn't want to think about how crazy he had become, how drunk with power he was. She didn't want to think about how she was partly at fault for the fall of the younger prince. She wanted to think about the raven haired, green eyed trickster who managed to steal her heart without her even knowing it.

And so Elsa fell asleep, dreaming that she was a young child, deep in the forest again with her best friend.

* * *

**I honestly wanted to go in a different direction with Elsa's grief as so many stories have the OC or whoever it is wish they were dead too. It gets kind of annoying when so many stories go the same way. I hope you guys liked it!**


	16. Epilogue

**Obviously this chapter is short because it's an epilogue. So I apologize.**

**Justasmalltowngirl2713: I made you have emotions YAY. Olga: badassery at its finest. **

**Silvertail of shoreclan: Thank you very much!**

**blown-transisitor: Thank you! I'm glad you're excited!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Everyone was celebrating. It was certainly a time for celebration, despite the fact the Bifrost was destroyed. A table sat in the dining hall of the palace where many people sat, laughing and gossiping and eating some of the finest delicacies that Asgard had to offer.

Three people were nearby, but not celebrating as they mourned the loss of their loved one. Everyone knew they were hurting, but did not miss the man who was now gone.

And everyone knew that they were missing an entire presence.

Elsa sat in the secluded part of the forest she had now been to many times. She simply sat there, not caring about how dirt was on her green gown nor how there were twigs in her hair. She had finally taken out her bun, though she still kept the braid and had laid it over her shoulder. She twisted a blade of grass through her fingers as she relished in the memory of Loki.

There was nothing she wanted more than to have him back. It hurt her every second to know he was gone. Elsa had cried for hours at a time, but now felt numb. It seemed she had run out of tears to shed.

She could hear branches and leaves crunching under a pair of boots, the sound getting closer to her. She wasn't sure who it was, but didn't care.

The person sat down next to her and didn't say a word. Out of curiosity, Elsa looked up and saw Thor. He was looking at her with concern in his blue eyes. He looked very worried.

"This is where we first met," said Elsa as she reminisced. "I was hunting and he scared a rabbit away. I was so angry I shot an arrow through the book he was reading."

She heard Thor chuckle softly, obviously amused by the tale of how Elsa and Loki met.

It was silent for a moment before Thor turned back to Elsa and lifted something towards her. The archer's eyes traveled to the object he held and she recognized it as a book. It was worn and overused and just screamed Loki's name.

"I found this in his chambers," stated Thor. "I thought you might like to have it."

Elsa gently took the book from Thor's large hands and slowly opened it up to the cover page. Notes were scribbled all over the place along with little doodles. Elsa could just make out the title of _Magic for Experts_. She flipped through some of the pages, running her hands over Loki's elegant handwriting. She couldn't help but feel the need to study this book and all of his notes. Thor had brought it to her for a reason, whether he had realized it or not.

"Thank you," said Elsa, looking up at the golden haired prince. "This means a lot."

Thor smiled. "You are very welcome, Elsa." His smiled turned into a frown. "I am sorry I did not bring him back."

Elsa shook her head and put a hand on Thor's arm. "Don't blame yourself. It will just kill you everyday."

"If I had known how he felt-"

"Stop thinking of the past. Loki made his decision. I wish I had done things differently as well, but there is nothing that can be done now. It is what it is and we must move on."

"How can you say that?"

Elsa didn't answer for a moment. "Because Asgard's finest warrior shouldn't be living in the past. How can he defend the realm if he's not thinking in the present?"

"You are wise, Elsa. Wiser than I. It is no wonder my brother took such a liking to you."

Silence fell again and all that could be heard was animals scampering through the leaves and dirt and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

"Why did you come to Midgard?" asked Thor, his deep voice breaking the peace and tranquility. "Why did you betray Loki to find me?"

Elsa shrugged, picking at the grass. "He needed to be saved. I had failed at my attempt. I supposed that it wouldn't hurt for you to try."

"I am deeply sorry I failed."

Elsa sighed. "It's not your fault, Thor. You did not tell him to let go."

"I still cannot forgive myself. However, I believe that Loki would appreciate if I were to look after you."

"Look after me?"

Elsa looked up at Thor's serious expression with an amused smile.

"You think me funny?" asked Thor.

"I do not need looking after. But I appreciate the offer."

Thor gave a light chuckle and stood up.

"I must go, but you must promise to meet me in the training arena before nightfall."

"Of course, your highness."

Thor stifled an eye roll and walked away, leaving Elsa alone once more. But perhaps she wasn't alone. Loki was with her in spirit, she supposed. And just that thought helped Elsa more than any words of sympathy ever could.

* * *

_The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?_

Loki held the scepter in his hands. This was it. He was going to prove them wrong. He was going to prove Odin wrong. He was going to prove Thor wrong. He was going to prove Elsa wrong.

He was going to prove them all wrong.

* * *

**Alrighty then! Thanks to all of you, especially those who have favorited, alerted and reviewed. But thank you all for reading this in the first place. Seriously.**

**The next installment will be called "Domus" (latin for home) and I will post an AN when the first chapter is posted. I hope to see you all there!**


	17. Domus

I would like to say that the first chapter of "Domus" is now up! Hope to see you all there!


End file.
